


Mirror Image

by Atticus_Hill



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Coming Untouched, First Dates, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atticus_Hill/pseuds/Atticus_Hill
Summary: Yohji finally introduces the team to his long term girlfriend who looks eerily a lot like Aya. Aya isn't sure it means what he hopes it means. Yohji wants to ignore it. And both men can't stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Kudou Yohji, Kudou Yohji/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Knight Hunters/Weiss Kreuz and any merchandise related thereof.

Yohji threw his keys on the sofa table that was near the front door and walked toward the kitchen, mind set on a whiskey. He stepped through the entrance ignoring Aya, who was seated at the table, and yanked open a cabinet to grab the Wild Turkey. Going to another cabinet he was about to pull out a glass when Aya spoke.

"Why are you bothering?"

Yohji nodded, "You're right," he slammed the small door and made his way to the table. He sat across from Aya and pulled the cap from the bottle then took a huge swig. When his head snapped back forward he was met with a pair of violet eyes. The two men stared at one another for a while, Yohji could feel the questions in the air and if he looked hard enough he could even see slight confusion peeking out from behind the amethyst. Yohji felt as if he should say something. Try to explain away the awkwardness they had experienced in the restaurant.

Instead, Yohji opted to steer away from that subject, "Want some?" he held up the whiskey by the neck.

Aya blinked, eyebrows furrowing. Apparently he _had_ wanted to talk about what happened during dinner this evening. He scowled, "No."

Yohji sighed as Aya stood to leave the kitchen, he was going to go after him or at least say something to get him to stay, but the front door opened and he decided against it. Yohji watched Aya's retreating back then looked away and motioned for Omi to join him at the table. Omi said goodnight to Ken and Aya, then proceeded to walk into the kitchen. Upon noticing Yohji's bottle with no glass in sight, Omi silently took one out of the cabinet and placed it next to the taller man's elbow. Yohji looked down at it with a smile; at least Aya understood the need for a quick stiff drink. At least Aya understood he wasn't drinking the liqueur for pleasure. It was being used to burn the insides and sedate the mind. A glass just got in the way, slowing down the process. Yohji pulled the glass around to his front and poured the whiskey into it as he held the sides tightly. Then looking up at Omi he spoke.

"I am not stupid," Yohji took a drink and downed it all in one.

Omi nodded, "I know, still you have to agree..."

"This isn't about the resemblance," Yohji was frowning.

"Oh," Omi straightened his posture as if the earlier slouch proved he was sympathetic to Yohji's plight, "Alright then, what is it you want to talk about?"

Yohji sighed again and pushing the glass aside drank from the bottle, ignoring Omi's raised brow, "It is, but it isn't."

Omi slouched again and Yohji held back a smile, "Okay...please explain."

"Yeah, yeah," Yohji waved his hand, he knew what he said was confusing, "I know Miaka looks like Aya, I have known that for sometime. I just don't want you all to think that it has something to do with Aya. I don't pine after him or secretly want him or anything," Yohji sat back seeming exhausted, "I just want it to end here. Tonight."

Omi shook his head, "You are insulting us, Yohji."

Yohji frowned not understanding.

"This isn't about her physical appearance," Omi leaned forward crossing his arms, "It is her personality. The way she was tonight wasn't due to a 'bad day'. She was so distant and cold and well, so Aya-like."

Yohji scowled, "Aya isn't that one dimensional. Sure he is silent and aloof a lot of the time, but I believe he has depth underneath it all," suddenly Yohji became wistful and Omi wasn't sure if Yohji was still looking at him or not, "He's been through a lot, but I think that if he allowed someone to get close to him we would see a whole gamut of emotions," Omi raised his brow at Yohji's choice of words, "I think he is kindhearted and protective. Extremely loving and caring, I think he would put his lover first in every thing. Not because he is weak or submissive, but because he is just that wonderful..."

Omi sighed, "God, Yohji you've fallen head over heels for him ages ago."

Yohji looked over at Omi and was shocked, but before he could answer Omi spoke again, "You are so high school," the small Weiss chuckled, standing to leave.

Yohji smirked, "You're one to talk."

Omi tilted his head back, looking down his nose at Yohji, "I'm in college," turning he walked from the room, "Goodnight Yohji."

" 'Night Omi."

* * *

Three days had passed since the incident at the restaurant and no one brought it up. That didn't mean that stopped Yohji from replaying the conversation him and Omi had. Omi had said that Yohji had fallen for Aya long ago, said it as though it was fact. He had left no room for argument. Omi's total unwavering conclusion was what made Yohji finally give in. He acknowledged his feelings for his crimson haired leader. That didn't mean he would act on them. Yohji wasn't lying when he said he felt good and right about his and Miaka's relationship. He really did find her a compatible companion and he had no intentions of giving her up. They fit. Not because she was similar to Aya, but because she accepted Yohji for who he was. A woman like her didn't come around every day and Yohji was no fool.

Today it was Yohji's and Aya's turn at morning shift and the day was quite busy, it seemed as though everyone in the city needed flowers for every sort of occasion. Birthdays, Sickness, Welcome Homes, Engagement, Going Aways, and a lot of 'I love her and want to get her something nice'. Being so busy, Yohji and Aya didn't have time to talk. Finally around noon day the shop thinned out, at least people knew when it was time to eat.

After giving his most charming smile to the last customer, Yohji turned the sign to closed and turned the tiny suctioned cupped clock to the presumed return time. However, before he could lock the door he was graced by Miaka's pretty face.

Quickly swinging open the door Yohji smiled and said, "Hello beautiful."

Miaka actually gave him a sideways glance before turning her attentions to Aya, "Glad you are here, Aya," the man whose name was called looked up at the woman, "Would you please accompany me to lunch?"

Aya's brows furrowed slightly, but he gave a curt nod and walked toward Miaka. He offered her his arm and after she had taken it they left the shop together. Neither of the two spoke to Yohji nor turned to answer his questions and curses.

* * *

Miaka had walked to a cute little tea room. She sat with her pale legs crossed, her light yellow sundress blowing in the breeze as she sipped a cool glass of green tea. Aya was across from her, for once wishing he hadn't worn his orange sweater as he nibbled on a small tea cake. He looked over the woman, Yohji's date, in front of him. The resemblance was really uncanny: vibrant red hair that she had in a short asymmetrical cut, long in front, short in back, porcelain smooth skin and though her eyes weren't violet (they were a pale blue) they were shaped the same as his.

"Are we just going to sit here looking at each other?" Aya drawled as he placed the tea cake back down onto his plate.

Miaka sighed, "So the two of you are lovers then?"

"No."

"No?"

"No," Aya shook his head.

"He's confessed to you?"

"No," Aya cocked his brow.

Miaka sighed, "Then he probably should have..."

"He is not in love with me," Aya spoke confidently, "I am not a threat."

Miaka looked away then, she was rubbing the sides of her glass with the tip of her fingers, leaving lines in the condensation. She let the breeze play in her hair for a while before she finally looked back over at Aya, "Are you in love with him?"

Aya's expression didn't change, but he was considering her words. He had often wondered how Yohji could draw emotion from him: anger, irritation, worry, amusement...could this be the answer? Was he so animated around Yohji because he loved him and wanted to please him? Because he loved him and didn't know what to do with it?

He blinked and answered truthfully, "I don't know."

Miaka's brows rose slowly at that admission, but was pleased the man had been honest with her. She decided to be honest with him also, "Well, I do know how I feel. I am falling in love with him," she saw his eyelids flicker, blinking for a fraction faster than normal. Her words had stung him. She cursed silently, this foolish man was in love. He _was_ a threat. She continued, "I have no intention of ending our relationship just because our resemblance makes it awkward. And if you ever do come to realize that you love my Yohji I will fight for him," she leaned forward, "He deserves someone who cares about him wholeheartedly," she flicked her finger in Aya's direction, "not someone who isn't sure of what they want."

Aya gave Miaka one of his rare smirks, "If I ever 'come to realize my love' as you say, then I would be invested wholeheartedly. And if that becomes the case...I accept your challenge."

Miaka scoffed then stood, "I'm sure your lunch break is over by now."

Aya stood as well then asked, "Would this have been easier if we were lovers?"

Miaka shrugged, "Maybe...at least it would have made more sense."

Aya hummed then turning away from Miaka started to walk back towards the Koneko.

Once he had returned he was met with a confused looking Yohji.

He spoke before he could ask, "She wanted to talk about what happened the other night. She's just as...concerned about our resemblance as the others are."

Yohji sighed, "Are you concerned?"

Aya just stared at him for a moment, not sure how to answer that. He wasn't, not really, but it was... "It's interesting."

"Humph," Yohji smacked his lips, "you're like Omi then."

"In what way?"

"He thinks I'm in love with you."

Aya knew he should turn his back and walk away or say how ridiculous that sounded. Instead, his lunch with Miaka had made him a bit combative so, with a calm expression he asked, "What did he do when you didn't deny it?"

The clock struck one and a tinkling chime went off to announce the hour. The AC kicked on and a low hum reverberated around the room. Cars drove past the shop and could faintly be heard through the large windows and door. Yohji was as pale as a sheet.

"I...uh, wha...I mean," Yohji sputtered and blinked and floundered and God he wished Aya would take mercy on him. Say he was joking or tell him to forget about it, but no. Nope, he just stood there, with a cocked brow on that beautiful face waiting for a fucking answer, "I...look...umm...what I'm trying to say is."

"Just say it."

That seemed to make him snap to, "I can't. I won't."

Aya smirked and damn him it was sexy as hell, "Then Omi and Miaka were right about you."

"Miaka?"

Aya turned with a hum.

Yohji was too shook by that answer to say anything. His girlfriend thought he loved his leader too? She hadn't called things off though. Maybe that meant it didn't matter as long as he still paid attention to her. Maybe she just thought it was a crush. Yohji looked over at Aya who was putting on his apron and sighed. He would push all of this aside. It didn't matter. Besides, Aya hadn't said anything about loving him back...

* * *

Fuck it hurt. It was Aya's turn to cook dinner for them and he was glad for the distraction. As he sauteed the vegetables he let the sizzle drown out the conversation he and Yohji had had after lunch. The one that wanted to resurface over and over. _I can't. I won't_. It meant Yohji was willing to fight for Miaka too. It meant he wasn't willing to jeopardize their relationship. And if Aya was in this much pain over that realization then...dammit...maybe he _was_ in love with Yohji.

"Dinner's ready," he called out, placing the rice in the center of the table as Ken and Omi filed in first.

Yohji popped his head in, "Sorry, forgot to tell you guys...I'm having dinner with Miaka," he had said 'you guys' but he was looking at Aya.

Aya felt his heart hammering in his chest and he just gave a short noncommittal sound. He saw Yohji clench his jaw in what seemed like determination. Aya turned his back to him. This was all so needlessly complicated. When he heard the front door close he finally took his seat.

Omi looked over at him and asked, "What are you two going to do?"

Aya cocked a brow.

"Don't do that. Don't act like I'm an idiot," Omi frowned, "have you guys even talked about how much that woman looks and acts like you?"

"Miaka does not act like me," Aya narrowed his eyes, "and we have spoken about it. All is well."

Ken snorted like he didn't believe him and Omi just let out a sigh.

"It will only be an issue if we make it one," Aya spoke in his authoritative leader voice, "Yohji is happy."

"Yohji is settling," Ken spoke with a mouthful of rice and corn. He glanced up briefly and gave Aya a knowing look.

Aya sighed and began to eat. He couldn't force any of them to mind their own business. He'd just do his best to ignore them and move on with his life. _I can't. I won't_.

Fuck it _hurts.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Yohji knew he had been lucky up to this point. Weiss hadn't gotten many missions and the ones they had gotten were during days or times he wasn't expected to meet Miaka. Tonight though, he had to cancel abruptly, she had sounded suspicious when his excuse was 'I wish I could explain, maybe some day, but I promise I'll make it up to you'. He had winced when Ken pointed out that after all this time he should have had a better excuse lined up. He was right, but it was too late now. Now they were in the basement listening to Manx tell them about their next assignment.

The target was Jackson Tanaka, a Japanese American that used his American wealth to buy his way onto the board of his Japanese father's company. The company, a tech testing and production facility for state of the art prosthetic limbs, was known for their heavy involvement in the Special Olympics and had a positive reputation worldwide. Jackson was seen as a charismatic figure, a smiling face with strong Japanese features, but with a flare that was distinctly American. His blonde hair and open use of slang during press conferences bode well with the International market. His photo ops with thankful recipients of the latest model of a prosthetic limb or two looked Hollywood-esque when splashed across the glossy pages of a business magazine. In short Jackson was famous, well liked and important. Killing him would be...tricky.

Manx didn't have much sympathy for them, but did recognize the degree of difficulty involved in this target so she allowed them more days and methods to get the deed done. The days were welcome, but Yohji had no idea how he was going to navigate them with Miaka. One night? Sure. Get in, choke out a bad guy, get out, wash up then meet his girlfriend for breakfast. But, days of research, recon and then finally the kill. Bowing out of that many meetings and dates would need a better excuse than 'wish I could tell ya'.

Yohji let out a loud sigh and everyone looked over at him.

"Am I boring you?" Manx looked irritated.

"No no...just thinking about how much this is going to suck."

She nodded, but glanced at Aya. He knew the look meant that she was going to ask him for details later. She handed out the folders with the information Kritiker had been able to obtain on their end, then she wished them luck.

Manx was slow in gathering her things until everyone but Aya had left. She looked up at him, "Talk to me. He was distracted through this whole briefing."

"He's in love."

Manx let out a short, snorting chuckle, "Never knew you had a humorous bone within you Ran."

He scowled at her and snapped, "Not a joke."

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean."

Aya wasn't a man who repeated himself.

Manx pursed her lips and started to pace. After a time she stopped and asked him, "Will it affect his work?"

"Unknown," Aya answered truthfully, "none of us have been in this situation before."

"Oh?!" Manx's eyebrows shot up and her bright red lips formed a cute little 'O' of surprise, "So...it's not you then?"

Aya stepped back with a frown, "Excuse me?"

"I just assumed..." her eyes slid away, "you two are always sneaking looks at one another..."

Aya's jaw dropped uncharacteristically. The motion actually made Manx pause for a moment in shock. He quickly recovered and gave a minute shake of his head, "No. Stop."

"I'm sorry!" She held up her hands, "My mistake," she lifted her business tote and said, "Well it's Yohji, he'll fall out of love soon enough. I'll trust him to handle it," she dropped her head and leveled Aya with a glare, "or you to make sure he handles it. Don't let this become an issue. Clear?"

"Crystal," Aya glared right back. He didn't appreciate her telling him how to do his job.

"Great," she gave him an exaggerated smile and swept past him.

Aya took a moment to gather himself. Manx thought they had been 'sneaking looks'. Manx just assumed Yohji was in love with Aya. Manx. The woman who comes to their home maybe once a week, and spends less than an hour with them, thought she _saw something between them_. He took a deep breath. What the hell was happening? He wasn't sure, but he was determined to just do both his jobs, the flower arranging and the slaying, to the very best of his ability and push all this Yohji loving him and vice versa mess behind him.

At the top of the stairs Yohji stopped him with a sentence, "What did you tell her?"

Aya looked over at him, Yohji's emerald eyes were staring at him in challenge. Aya felt like Yohji wanted to fight. He wouldn't give him that, "I told her you were distracted because you were in love and I left it at that."

"You didn't go into detail?" He narrowed his eyes like he didn't believe Aya.

"I said," Aya narrowed his eyes as well, forgetting he had just told himself he wasn't going to fight with him, "I left it at that."

Yohji stood up straighter, he was already taller that Aya, but now that he wasn't leaning against the wall he was practically towering over him, "It's nothing you know."

The words stung but Aya didn't show it, "I know."

Yohji turned on his heel and walked briskly down the hall. He called over his shoulder, "I'm going out. Don't wait up."

Aya didn't flinch when the front door slammed, but his nails were digging into the meat of his palms and he was shaking.

* * *

Yohji slammed back a whiskey and groaned. Telling Aya he didn't feel anything for him felt like a lie and a half and his gut churned with sadness and shame. Why was he trying so hard to pretend he didn't love his teammate? Apparently everyone fucking knew it. He had already admitted it to himself.

"Miaka," he whispered to himself as he waved his fingers for another round.

He didn't want to hurt her. He really did like her. He was falling for her. He could love her.

"As much as I love him?" He asked himself again. He wasn't sure, but he was going to make it work with her. He couldn't let Aya be a distraction.

He closed his eyes as another whiskey was poured for him. He thought about what it was he liked about Miaka. She was beautiful, no doubt about that, he loved the blue of her eyes and the curve of her hips. Her auburn hair was silky and he loved the way it felt brushing against his thighs. She was intelligent, owning a small, yet successful dog washing business. Which also meant she was kind to animals, which, he hadn't realized until he started dating her, was something that was important to him. She was blunt, but not needlessly brutal, but she didn't see the need for beating around the bush. She always seemed calm and steady. She was a strong independent woman who had seen something in him that she wished to be around. There was no need to rock this boat. They were doing good. Aya was just a friend.

Yohji took a slow sip of his whiskey and as he swallowed Aya's handsome face came to mind. He had known for years that Aya was attractive. The combination of vibrant red hair and amethyst eyes was astonishing. He'd seen him once with his shirt off and he was actually stunned into immobility by just how amazing he looked. Defined lean muscle tone that flexed tantalizingly when he moved and gave Yohji some inappropriate fantasies for a few weeks. Aya's voice was smooth and his presence was commanding. Yohji felt safe going out on missions with him. Felt like he could rid the world of all evil. Aya was direct, a man of few words, but everything he said was important. Yohji often found himself hanging on his every word, sometimes even holding his breath to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Yohji closed his eyes, thinking about what Aya had told Manx. She knew he was in love now, no doubt she told Aya to keep an eye on him. Make sure he wasn't distracted. He finished off his drink. If only she knew it wasn't that simple.

* * *

Omi was opening the shop that morning with Yohji, but instead of Yohji's normal cheery hello he got a sad sounding 'hey' and watched as the older man worried his lower lip between his teeth. Omi felt like he should try to connect with him, but he wasn't sure how to do that.

He decided he would just ask him something simple, "Did you sleep well last night?"

Yohji lifted his head and looked Omi dead in the eye and answered, "No. I had a dream Aya was fucking me into the mattress."

Omi's eyes went wide, but he quickly rallied and said with a small chuckle, "Yeah, well, it's just a dream right?"

"Omi," Yohji rushed around his counter and over to his teammate's and leaning over he said softly to him, "I've never thought about Aya in that way before. Ever. Even knowing he's sexy as fuck I've never. And now..." he sighed and ran his hands over his face, before throwing them up into the air dramatically, "You know what, I'm the one that fucks people into mattresses!" Omi's eyes went wide again, but he snorted a soft chuckle. Yohji continued, "Me! People pine after me! People beg me! This is...ugh! This is unacceptable!"

Omi gave his friend an amused smirk, "You know, it's okay to love more than one person..."

"I know. I know that," Yohji sighed, "but Miaka is monogamous and I honestly don't want to ruin this relationship..." he looked at Omi with pleading eyes, hoping he had an answer.

As it was Omi didn't, "I don't know what to tell you," he shrugged, "Don't you love Miaka?"

Yohji looked ashamed for a moment, "No. I don't...but I can't just end it with her. This is the longest relationship I've been in for a long time. For a moment there...I wasn't sure if I would ever find anyone," he lowered his head and looked sad, "she likes me Omi..."

"So...what? You're just gonna stay in the relationship because you're scared of being alone?" Omi scoffed, "That's selfish, even for you."

"Even for me?" Yohji looked up with a scowl, "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"You now exactly what it means," Omi scowled right back, "don't act like you don't know yourself and don't act offended when you're called out on it!"

Yohji looked away, "It's not like that, that's not what I mean. I just...there's no chance in hell with Aya anyway, so I just need to figure out a way to get over him."

Omi sighed then ran a hand through his hair, "So Aya and you talked? He said he didn't feel anything?"

"No," Yohji shook his head, "I wouldn't dare ask him! That is not a conversation I'd be comfortable having with him. How do you move on from that?"

"So you don't know how he feels about it and he doesn't know you like him?"

"No...well..." Yohji walked back over to his counter, "what I mean is, I didn't actually say anything, but pretty sure he's figured it out...at least, I don't think he believed me when I said I didn't."

"You lied to him?" Omi looked offended on Aya's behalf.

"No," he felt like he was saying no an awful lot, "I just didn't confirm or deny."

"Geez Yohji," the younger shook his head, "you gotta talk to him."

"No I don't! I just need to get over him! I just need to move on!"

"Look I've never been in love, but from everything I've heard about it, it's not that easy to forget..."

Yohji let out a long sigh and a groan then put on a bright smile that he didn't feel when the first customer of the day walked in.

* * *

It took four days for Omi to hack into Jackson Tanaka's computers. Three more to nail down his itinerary. A week for Ken to follow the movements of Tanaka himself and track all the company's going ons. All that time for Aya to research poisons from a secured computer and procure the need dosage. A fake resume for Omi and a simple hack had him interning at the company. 30 days of working and forging relationships there. Two practice runs. And one night for it all to go to shit.

Aya sighed, looking down at Yohji who had just come out of surgery, he glanced over his shoulder, looking out the window that was set into the door and saw Omi doing a fine job of acting, sobbing slightly as he spoke to the officer. Tanaka rubbed his back trying to comfort his young intern.

Aya blew the bangs from the blonde wig out of his eyes and turned back to Yohji, his cousin for all the nursing staff knew. Yohji was pale, his breathing labored, but at least he _was_ breathing. He had been shot in the stomach and shoulder, having startled a security guard at Tanaka's company headquarters. He had been bleeding out by the time Omi "stumbled" into the back lobby and discovered the guard calling for assistance. Aya was directing him through an earpiece, telling him to stay there, help if asked and gather what information he could. Omi, being a seasoned assassin acted hysterical enough to distract the guard so he could reach into Yohji's coat and grab the poison. Knowing Kritiker had changed all their public information into false ones Aya knew he would be getting a call soon letting him know his cousin was in surgery. He put on his dirty blonde wig, an expensive lace front that took time, but was worth the effort to look natural and his contacts so his eyes were a dark navy blue instead of the distinctive violet they are and he waited.

When the call came he had Ken answer as his teammate's acting was much better than his and after a few 'oh my God's and 'what...what do you mean's and frantic 'how's Ken got the information about where Yohji had been taken. Then it was Aya's turn to go to the hospital, ask if he could be near his cousin Anthony and wait until he was out of surgery.

Now Aya stood at the foot of Yohji's bed, wondering how the hell was he going to deal with Miaka.

His phone buzzed and it was a text from Manx: **_How long is his recovery_**

_A few weeks, more if complications_

**_You said he's in love. Is it fantasy or relationship?_ **

Aya frowned, he didn't like the feel of where this could be going: _Relationship._

**_This is a mess._ **

_I know._

**_Then clean it up. Don't bother about a cover. The S.O. isn't worth the risk._ **

_? ? ? S.O._

**_Significant other. Kill them._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kruez/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Yohji opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a soft blue sky with wispy clouds that seemed to be simultaneously close enough to touch and unfathomable miles away. He let out a puff of breath and sat up from his prone position on the plush damp grass. In the vast field was a lone boulder right in front of him. Perched on top was a beautiful woman, with a short bobbed hair cut and a dainty beauty mark. She smiled down at Yohji.

He let out a sigh, "I'm not dead. Because my fucking stomach still hurts."

Her smile widened until she showed her teeth.

"Asuka..." Yohji whispered reverently as he looked upon his long dead lover.

She tilted her head, "Do you wish I was Miaka?"

"No no...this is good," Yohji pulled his legs up, propping his arms on his now lifted knees, "I mean, if I'm going to dream while wavering between life and death I'd rather see you."

"Not Aya?" She smirked.

"Don't do that," Yohji scowled.

"Hey," she jumped down from the boulder and landed without a sound or wobble in her tall heels further cementing that this was a dream, "you're the one making me speak."

"It's my subconscious," he followed her with his eyes and watched as she sat down next to him, "now I just need to know what it's trying to tell me."

Asuka looked thoughtful, "You almost die and I'm the last thought on your mind. Start there."

"Where would I start...I haven't thought about you..." he looked down shamefully, "for quite some time."

She ignored his melancholy tone and instead chuckled and nudged him playfully, "Don't tell me," she gasped, "I die and you forget all of your investigative training!"

Yohji glanced at her, he couldn't believe his memory of her was so crisp. Her smiled looked exactly the same. When they became partners in his PI firm he thought that's what he would be doing for the rest of his life. They were good together, like a well oiled machine. Then he fell in love with her, surprisingly, organically, wonderfully. At first he was scared, feared that too much emotion would distract him and at times it did but in all the best ways. Never with their cases though. He also learned that loving someone meant trusting their judgment, so when she insisted on taking her last case alone he backed her up. She found the prostitution ring, worked hard on getting the information to be able to take them down, but died anyway. Yohji learned another lesson that day: the movies were wrong, revenge feels good. After realizing he could kill with remarkable skill and with little remorse, working small PI cases involving cheating exes or workman's comp fraud seemed frivolous. Ridding the world of harmful, evil men proved more fulfilling. So he sought out more and found Weiss.

He looked over at Asuka, awed, "You represent purpose."

She smiled, "Go on."

* * *

Aya just looked at his phone. Shocked. Miaka had family, friends...actual ties to society. What on Earth could Manx be thinking?

_No._

It was a simple text, but needed.

The reply was swift **Excuse me?**

_We can talk in person. Your request is asinine._

**This is not a request. This is an order.**

_Persia_

**Fuck you Ran**

Aya's jaw tightened, he had no idea when Manx decided she had the right to call him by his true name but it was really wearing on his nerves. He opted to ignore her, knowing his last text was more than enough. He was going to go over her head, something that, up to this point he had never done. But if Manx was going to throw around orders, especially those that involved taking a life, then Persia had a right to know about it. His phone buzzed and he almost didn't look at it, but as it was it could have been Omi or Ken so he unlocked the screen. To his surprise it was Persia. He cocked a brow, that was quick.

**Abyssinian it has come to my attention that some potentially serious hazards may be affecting your ability to make informed decisions regarding your current target and the consequences of failing that mission. At your earliest convenience I'd like to speak with you.**

_Whatever you've been told has been an exaggeration. My faculties are fine. I_ _am making informed decisions._

**Be that as it may, clearly we still need to talk.**

_When I am free I will let you know._

**Very good.**

Aya felt like throwing his phone. How dare Manx try to undermine him like that. He was the leader of Weiss for a reason. He wasn't _allowed_ to make uninformed decisions. Both of them should know that. Neither of them had asked about Yohji's well being either.

He took a deep breath then let out a sigh and felt his chest tighten with emotion. He looked down at Yohji and whispered, "You have to live. I can't do this again..."

* * *

Yohji had just finished telling Asuka just how wonderful he felt after killing the men who had killed her. How he continued to take cases where young women were in danger. How he felt like he was making a difference with Weiss and the others.

She nodded, "With Aya."

He took a deep breath, it manifested outside as well and his sleeping form let out a pained grunt. Sleeping Yohji thought he felt a ghost of a touch on his hand, "Yes, he means more to me, I can admit that."

"You love him. Like you loved me."

Dropping his head he whispered, "Yes...so help me..."

"Why is this shameful?"

"It's not," Yohji flicked his eyes up and looked at Asuka through the fall of his corn silk hair, "not in the way that others would think. I don't care that Aya is a man. It's shameful because I'm with Miaka. She deserves to have me at 100 percent. She's only getting like...I don't know...80."

"80 isn't bad, you have a lot on your plate. The flower shop and the missions," Asuka placed her hand on Yohji's arm and he couldn't feel it, "I think considering all of that 80 is pretty good."

"No," he shook his head, "not when the other 20 percent is wondering what he is doing. Or if he would look the same in the shirt she's wearing. Or if his lips feel as soft as hers. What he thinks about dogs, cats...hell, animals in general. What his dream vacation is. Where he would like to spend a quiet day. Everything she says Asuka, everything, gets filtered though 'oh I wonder what Aya would say about that'! Not Omi or Ken or hell, even me sometimes, but him! Always him!"

Asuka frowned, "Then why are you still with her?"

"I don't know...isn't that what this near death experience is suppose to be helping me with? Taking stock of my life? Making sure I lived it right?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose that's what you need, since that's what we're doing. So come on, let's hash this out."

"Why _am_ I with her."

"Because you're lonely?"

"No," Yohji pursed his lips, "I've been alone before. Anytime I felt lonely I'd just go to a bar, pick up a chick. Or a dick," he chuckled at his own joke, but his companion did not.

She was shaking her head, "No no. If you felt horny you went to a bar," she leveled him with a sincere stare, "Are. You. Lonely?"

Yohji looked at her for a time, she stared right back, eyes big and just as confused as he was. That's right, she wasn't a vision or some guardian angel. She was his mind. She couldn't give him any answers, just prompt questions. So he thought about it. Really thought about it.

With a deep grumble he said, "Fuck...I might be."

* * *

Jackson Tanaka continued to rub the back of his intern though the younger man had stopped crying. He felt bad for him. Genuinely bad. Jackson remembered what it was like when he saw his first dead body. Jackson had been lucky though because not too long after that his grandmother dipped into her savings and moved him and his brother to another town and placed them in a boarding school. Still, his brief stint with gang life had left an effect on him. Dead bodies, never truly went away. Though, in this case, this man wasn't dead. Jackson frowned, who was he?

"Hey hey," He finally dropped his hand and looked at his young intern, "can I get you some coffee?"

The man shook his head, his chestnut hair bobbing to and fro with the action. He looked so cute. Jackson was already trying to figure out a way to get him to go home with him. All he could think about, since seeing him cry, was making him cry more. He wanted to hurt him. He had a nice sized basement in his country home. No one would hear him...

Finally the intern spoke, "You must think I'm pathetic," he lifted his head and looked at Jackson with those big blue eyes, still wet from tears.

"Of course not," Jackson smiled, "it's been a scary night. Hey, what's your name, I feel so bad that I don't know, but as you know the company is quite large," he spoke this with well deserved pride. He slid his hand over and began to stroke his fingertips along the back of his intern's hand, his eyes growing softer, but with a hint of predatory.

"Owen," Omi blinked, recognizing the attraction in the other man. Maybe if he could get him to take him home he could just finish him off the old fashion way. It would be tricky, to not get pulled into that and be seen as a suspect seeing as he was around during this break in debacle. But he also had faith that Kritiker would have his back. Leak some nasty information about Jackson to the press and viola his death will be seen as a blessing. He leaned a bit closer to the older man and said, "thank you so much for being here. You're probably really busy and the fact that you didn't hand me off to a servant or something means a lot," he smiled then licked his lips, pretending they needed it. When Jackson's eyes flicked down to look upon his newly moistened lips he knew he was getting closer.

"Owen, it's my pleasure, you've had a traumatic experience on my property. What kind of boss would I be if I didn't come out? I know I said my company was big before, but I do care about all of my employees," Jackson gave a soft smile then, feeling bold he reached up and touched the side of Omi's face, "you tell me, what else do you need now?"

Omi shrugged, "I don't know...I should probably sleep..."

"I bet you're exhausted," Jackson pulled Omi close and hugged him. He ran his hands up and down Omi's back soothingly. He was surprised by the corded muscle he felt there. He was suddenly aroused thinking about just how wonderful it would feel to cut through those tight lines of power. It had been far too long since he had done it, but he remembered just how good it had felt. He would take his time with this little prize, like filleting prime beef. He felt his heart beat kick up, he needed to seal the deal now or he would surely go mad, "Owen...how about I take you to my place?"

"Oh...um..." Omi pulled back just enough to look up, "I just need a ride home. I can call a taxi."

"Nonsense!" Jackson gave him his most dazzling smile, "Come home with me. You can sleep in an expensive guest bed and have a gourmet breakfast in the morning. I know it won't change what you saw and felt tonight, but maybe it will help you take your mind off it a bit?"

"Um," Omi bit his lip, pretending to think and saw Jackson's lips part. The man nearly kissed him and Omi blinked his owl eyes in surprise. The man pulled back so Omi placed his hand on Jackson's chest to let him know that he was not offended and the older man sucked in his breath. Omi nodded, "If it isn't too much trouble..."

"None at all," Jackson could barely stand it. His cock was hard with anticipation. On a whim he had ordered a machete from some survival website. It had a black blade and a solid wood handle wrapped in English leather. He closed his eyes, forcing back the image of that obsidian blade slicing through pale, rounded cheeks. The fingers splayed on his chest would pop off with ease. He opened his eyes and saw his intern looking up at him with a smile. He smiled back, "come now," he stood, "we should leave."

Omi nodded and stood as well, "Yes, okay...I want too..." he looked at the room were Yohji lay, "I want to say something to that man in there. He's sad too..."

Jackson furrowed his brow, "He could be in cahoots with him. He's probably a criminal too."

"Maybe," Omi shrugged, "but what if he's shocked. Worried? I don't know, he came alone and I just feel like..." he dropped his head, "I don't know..."

Jackson sighed, but figured it couldn't hurt and it would give his erection time to abate and for him to get his barings so he could perform long into the night. The time out would help him in the end so he nodded, "Look I don't get it, but go. Take your time," he sat, "I'll be right here."

Omi gave him a soft look then went over to the room. He opened the door and his entire demeanor changed when he looked at Aya, worried still, but also professional.

"How is he?"

"In horrible shape," Aya answered truthfully, "the doctor's are not sure how he'll be when he wakes."

Omi sighed then stepped closer, "Jackson wants to take me to his home."

"His home," Aya cocked a brow, "that doesn't make sense."

"I know," Omi said, "pretty sure he wants to comfort me," he had lifted his hands and made air quotation marks around the word comfort."

"Or kill you," Aya gave him a stern look, "this is Jackson Tanaka."

"Noted," Omi nodded sharply, "shall I engage if the moment arises?"

Aya took a moment to think about it. Tanaka dying right after this incident at his company would clearly be seen as an assassination. The police would get involved. Krtiker would not be happy with the resources they would have to put into covering this up. But Aya was still annoyed with Manx and Persia just enough to find a bit of pleasure in knowing he would be putting them out. So he nodded and answered, "Finish it."

"Accepted," Omi turned then stopped and looked back at Aya, "I'm sorry. Not that this ended up being a complete mess, but because Yohji is hurt. I know...I know you care about him."

Aya looked over at Omi, "I care about all of you."

"Yeah," Omi's eyes slid over to look at Yohji, "but not in the same way you care about him," then he turned and finally left the room.

Aya watched him go and he turned and looked back at his friend, "Dammit Yohji," he felt a lump in his throat and he closed his eyes. The hand that was holding Yohji's tightened a bit, squeezing to feel the warmth of his skin.

* * *

Yohji's hand tingled and he looked down at it, "I think someone is holding my hand."

"Probably Miaka," Asuka said then frowned almost immediately, "but you wish it was him."

"I wish you'd stop staying shit out loud that I'm trying to pretend I don't feel..."

Asuka laughed, heartily, like he had just told her the most fabulous joke. She was still giggling a bit when she said, "Tell me about your loneliness."

* * *

The phone on the side table rang and Aya looked over at it. He frowned, it was Miaka.

* * *

Yohji sighed deeply, "I thought I could live alone. I told myself I _had_ to be alone after you," he glanced at Asuka.

* * *

Aya answered the phone, "It's me Miaka."

* * *

"I didn't want to be alone though..." Yohji clasped his hands together, "and being with Weiss made me forget about it. I never had lonely nights with Weiss, I was too busy killing people."

* * *

"Is he alright?!" Miaka was instantly worried, "Aya what happened?"

* * *

"I don't know when it happened...when I realized it wasn't the deaths that were filling my time...but them," Yohji's voice became a whisper, but still he spoke, knowing it would be easier here in his mind, "Omi, Ken...Aya...One day, I just realized...I liked them."

* * *

Aya didn't speak, not sure of what to do. He wasn't going to kill her, but Yohji's recovery would be extensive, he could only lie to her for so long. He closed his eyes cursing himself. He never should have picked up the phone until he had come up with a proper answer. As it was, he couldn't just _not_ say anything so he whispered, "He's been hurt...he needs to recover."

* * *

"I found myself speaking to them more often. I learned that Ken didn't just love watching soccer on television, but he used to coach it. Learned that Omi was in college because he knew he couldn't be an assassin forever. He wanted to make a difference some day doing something positive. Aya..." Yohji licked his lips, his heart fluttering when he spoke his name, "Aya would let things slip. He has a sister in a coma, he was out for revenge...Aya wasn't his real name..."

* * *

Miaka had been asking questions and Aya was answering them with little white lies: "he was shot, wrong place, wrong time" and "surgery went well, you don't have to stop by". He was pretty sure she could sense that something was up, but he kept his tone neutral and prayed she would hang up soon.

* * *

"God Asuka, I barely know anything about him and I've fallen in love with him. Miaka has opened up her home and heart to me, but now...right now, not knowing how long I'll be out, I miss him. Not her. Him."

* * *

Miaka finally decided to hang up, but not before saying, "When he wakes up call me please, and Aya..." she sniffed, crying, "tell him I love him."

* * *

Yohji looked up and into the eyes of his former lover, "When I wake up, I have to tell her I don't love her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kruez/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Aya, Ken and Manx were in the basement of the flower shop waiting to debrief Persia. Persia was the enigmatic leader of their operation, who was over everyone, including Manx. He was a man cloaked in shadow, quite literally, when he spoke to the team, only showing the barest hint of his torso. He never got his hands dirty, but made sure they were well taken care of just enough so they wouldn't ask too many questions about him. This was the man Manx tried to undermine to get Aya to kill Miaka.

After what felt like too long of a wait in their basement meeting room, Persia's shrouded face flicked onto the big screen. Without even a begrudging hello he just went straight into his questions. Manx was glaring at Aya as Persia spoke but he chose to ignore her. Aya knew he would have to talk to her after this debrief so he'd deal with her attitude then. The debrief was quick, given they had already been updating Persia on their progress the months leading up to the mission day. Aya gave a clear description of what he understood had happened, but told them they would have better details once they spoke with Omi. When asked where the younger Weiss was, Aya felt far too pleased to tell them with Jackson Tanaka and that he had given him clearance to finish the assignment if an opportunity presented itself. Manx's expression turned murderous and if Persia's excruciatingly long pause was anything to go by he wasn't too pleased to hear that news either.

Finally, after clearing his throat Persia said, "Alright, thank you for the information. When Bombay is back please let Manx know so she can get a full report from him. Siberian, you are free to go, I need to have a word with Abyssinian."

Ken stood, gave Aya a sympathetic look then made his way up the stairs. Aya leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. He tilted his head and said, "Well, how should we start this?"

Manx crossed her arms and opened her mouth to speak, but Persia cut her off and Aya gave a soft smirk. Served her right. He didn't know why or when Manx started to think she had more power than she did, but he hoped this little meeting would help her remember her place. She wasn't Weiss' boss. She really wasn't more than Persia's personal assistant.

Persia spoke, "Manx says that your closeness with your teammates, especially Balinese, is clouding your judgment when it comes to making decisions."

"Manx is wrong. She ordered me to kill Yohji's girlfriend without any thought or reason. If anything, it seems to me that Manx's feelings for Yohji are the ones getting in the way."

Manx narrowed her eyes at him, "I do not have feelings for Yohji."

"You barely hide your disdain for him. Real professional."

Manx bristled at that, "Better than you undressing him with your eyes every time he's in the room."

Aya made to answer her, his hands balling into fists, but Persia stopped him, "Wait. Balinese has a significant other? When did this transpire?"

"It has been months," Aya sighed, "we didn't say anything because we weren't sure just how serious it would turn out to be."

After a long pause Persia asked, "Manx has mentioned your feelings..."

Aya was not going to admit to either one of them that he was still working through those so instead he said, "I care about every member of Weiss," he ignored Manx's scoff, "and because of that the idea of killing Miaka, Yohji's lover, would have hurt him. This could have compromised his ability within the group. Besides, Miaka has a family...friends. A life. Killing her would have raised too many questions," Aya lifted his chin, smug, "Kritiker is going to have their hands full enough as it is if Omi finishes his mission tonight. Tanaka being found murdered in his home after an already publicized break in of his company...that's gonna take a lot of spin to make work."

Manx scowled, "You son of a bitch."

Aya ignored her.

Persia let out a breath, "Will this woman, Miaka, be a threat?"

Aya opted for the truth, "Unclear. I have no idea what Yohji's plans are with her. I am not sure how deep his emotions lay. It could go a few ways, but the two that would effect Weiss the most are: he could tell her the truth about himself, leaving us vulnerable or leave Weiss completely to stay with her," he ignored the rush of cold dread that swept over him when he said that aloud. His gut ached at the thought, but his face remained impassive.

"I hate both of those," Manx frowned.

"Agreed," Persia sighed, "Aya," his irritation was apparent given he dropped the code names, "we need to find out what Yohji is going to do. We can't move forward with this until Yohji wakes up. So for now, monitor him and once he's awake you must ask him about his intentions."

Aya nodded, "Very well," he stood, "are we done," he felt sick to his stomach, he couldn't stop thinking about Yohji leaving Weiss. What that would not only do to the team, but also...to him.

"Yes," Persia answered, "we will refrain from killing anyone else, not just Miaka, until Yohji is awake."

"We can still carry out missions with the three of us," Aya's offense obscured his upset stomach for the moment.

Persia let out a heavy, long suffering sigh, "One thing at a time please. It's not like we will run out of beasts to slay unfortunately."

Aya pursed his lips, but said nothing else. He turned on his heel and quickly went up the stairs. He was reeling from all that had transpired. Realizing that he didn't want to kill Miaka just because it was messy, but because it would hurt Yohji had blindsided him. Acknowledging that Yohji might very well leave Weiss to be with Miaka left him with a bad taste in his mouth. Understanding that all of these emotions were so strong because he very well could be in love with his friend frightened him. He realized he was jogging through the halls until he had reached his door. He rushed inside and slammed it closed and pressed his back against the cool wood as he took deep breaths. He was out of sorts and as he rubbed his hands over his face he realized he would need to get this out of his system. He needed to confront his thoughts. Writing them down was out of the question, he couldn't risk someone (mostly Yohji) finding them. He was never close to Ken so even just the thought of spilling his heart out to him filled him with anxiety. Omi. It had to be Omi. The younger Weiss was level headed and smart, with a voice that was soothing, yet firm when it needed to be. All Aya had to do was get through tonight. Tomorrow he would talk to him. Tomorrow they would find a solution together.

* * *

Aya was still wide awake. Even after a warm bath, hot tea and soft music he still couldn't fall asleep.

He wasn't going to make it through the night. Not this anxious.

He was looking up at the ceiling when he heard the front door open. Things were being dropped to stay where they landed as he heard Omi's weary sigh as he trudged up the stairs. He should let him clean up in peace, rest, but...Aya was opening his door before he even registered he was out of bed.

When Omi saw him he nodded hello then his eyes went wide as Aya followed him into the spacious bathroom.

"Um..." the younger looked completely confused.

"I have to talk to you. It's about Yohji"

Omi looked worried suddenly, "Is he okay!?"

  
"Yes yes," Aya closed his eyes briefly, "I'm sorry...that was...I spoke..."

"Hey, it's alright," Omi reached out and touched Aya's forearm. When Aya opened his eyes he saw the dried blood on his teammate's dainty fingertips.

Omi continued, "as long as he's doing well. So what is this about then?" He stepped back and began to undress, his leader looked like what ever this was it couldn't wait until morning, but he wasn't about to stand around caked in dried blood and sweat while he sorted it out.

Aya leaned against the sink, "I think...I mean..." he looked down and cursed himself. He was never a man to have a difficult time with words and he wasn't going to start now. He looked up just in time to see Omi's nakedness before the young man turned and started to draw a bath. He gathered his wits and spoke clearly, "I have feelings for Yohji."

"Yeah I know," Omi didn't bother to turn around, just leaned over the bath and ran his hand under the water, checking the temperature, "did you just need me to validate you?" He looked over his shoulder then, "I can do that. It's okay to like him, you're not being weak or unprofessional. Yohji's a great guy," then he looked back to the water and reached for the sprayer before he climbed into the tub.

Aya blinked, "You knew?"

"It's really obvious," Omi chuckled as he closed his eyes and sank into the hot water, "you give him dreamy looks when he's not looking."

"Excuse me," Aya drew up to his full height.

Omi laughed, "Well it's true. Don't look so put out! You're so stoic all the time, seeing raw emotion from you is refreshing," he popped one eye open to look at Aya as he grinned, "It's cute."

Aya scoffed and looked away, "Be that as it may. He's with Miaka..."

"Yeah," Omi sobered, "I'm sorry."

"I do not wish to talk about that. Even if he wasn't with Miaka I would never pursue him."

"What?" Omi sat up further and looked at Aya with brows furrowed in confusion, "Why not?"

"Bah!" Aya waved his hand, "Listen, I want to talk about-"

"No," Omi cut him off, "explain. Why wouldn't you pursue him?"

"It doesn't matter," Aya glared at him.

"Yes it does," Omi glared right back, "because if you don't think you're good enough for him then the rest of this conversation is moot. If you were never going to confront him then you'd be forced to get over your feelings and move on. You don't need me to walk you through that. That's a process that's gonna take time. Now," his expression cleared and he looked at Aya kindly, "if you want to work out what you are feeling so you can better understand them to learn or grow I can help. If you want to make plans to tell him how you feel I can help. If you are going to try to win him over I have some suggestions. If you are planning on leaving Weiss because you can't handle it..." at Aya's pained expression Omi gasped, "Oh my God Aya! Are you leaving?"

"No," Aya shook his head, "but I was thinking...what if he leaves. What if he wants to settle down with her?"

"That's his right Aya," Omi said softly, carefully.

"I know. I know that, but...how will I..." Aya took a deep breath, feeling very vulnerable, "survive?"

Omi's eyes went wide, "Oh Aya...you're desperately in love with him...aren't you?"

"I don't know," Aya shrugged, "I just know how I feel. It...hurts, thinking about him leaving. More than knowing he's happy with her, it hurts to think about never seeing him again..." there was a pause in which Aya felt that uneasiness deep in his belly and suddenly it really hit him just how open he was being. His expression hardened, "this is far too personal," he whispered.

"It is..." Omi was still speaking carefully, "but I will keep your secret."

"You are good at that," Aya glanced up at him, his face blank, "I'm 98 percent sure Yohji has no idea you and Ken are in a relationship."

Omi cocked a brow, "I must not be that good if you found out."

"I only found out because I'm a light sleeper and we share a wall," Aya's expression finally softened again and he let slip a barely there quirk to his lip, "honey."

Omi chuckled, shaking his head with a blush tinging his cheeks, "I hate when he calls me that."

"I do too."

Omi and Aya shared a laugh at that and Omi was glad his discomfort was lifting a bit. After a while an easy silence settled between them. Aya took a deep breath. Talking had really helped after all even if he hadn't come up with a solution. Quiet honestly, he realized, he wasn't even sure what the question was.

"Omi...what should I do?"

"I don't know," Omi shook his head, "I think...well...we don't know what Yohji even wants to do with Miaka. This near death experience might make him come to realize that this line of work isn't built for conducting real life like relationships and homes. Settling down and babies," he saw Aya clench his jaw at the mention of babies, "and truth be told I think you are good enough for him. I think you should fight for him."

"What?" Aya looked at him askance, "Why?"

"Let's face it, Miaka looks like you...talks like you," Omi leveled him with a stare, "There's no way that's a coincidence."

"Don't get my hopes up Omi," Aya nearly snapped.

"I'm not," Omi closed his eyes and sank back into the water, up to his chin, "I'm telling you to give it your best shot before you give up completely. Everything you want to know has the potential to hurt you so you really have nothing to lose by being open and honest with him."

Aya stood there for some time taking in Omi's words. Was he hesitating because he didn't find himself worthy or was it solely because Yohji was taken? Would fighting for him be amoral knowing he is with Miaka? Did he care if it was?

"If you're gonna watch me bathe can you at least wash my back?" Omi mumbled from the tub.

Aya pursed his lips, "I'm leaving," he kicked off the sink, "and open your eyes before you fall asleep and drown."

Omi chuckled then bid Aya farewell. He heard Aya's soft thank you before the door was closed and it made his smile wider. Aya was a good man. He had already spoken to Yohji and knew he thought he had to stay with Miaka out of obligation or loyalty despite his love for Aya. Omi knew he couldn't get him to budge, but if he could get Aya to talk to Yohji...maybe this could all be over and they could be a happy couple before the end of the year. Omi could only hope, he liked both men and he had no investment in Miaka at all. He wanted them to be happy and he was certain that meant with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kruez/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Yohji felt a sense of relief and sadness when he slowly opened his eyes. He was glad he hadn't died, but he missed talking to the memory of Asuka. His head felt heavy as he turned it, looking around the room, his mouth was dry, his tongue thick and his throat sore with disuse. He could barely keep his eyes open as he watched the sun just start to rise over the horizon. He turned his head again with a slight groan and looked upon his end table. Two things were there that he desperately wanted to get his hands on: his phone and a juice box.

With a will he didn't think he could muster that early in the morning and after almost dying he rolled his body just enough to capture both objects in one hand. He flopped back down heavily onto his bed with a wince and took the time to gather his breath before he guzzled the juice box down with barely contained joy. Then he unlocked his phone and scrolled through the messages. All from Miaka, all wondering why he wasn't answering. Hoping he was safe.

He contemplated calling her. His time in his own mind helped him find clarity. He knew he didn't feel as deeply for her as he did Aya. He dreaded having to talk to her about it, but he also knew he couldn't ignore her when she was clearly worried.

A nurse opened the door then started with a little gasp when she saw her patient looking over at her. She gave a soft smile, she looked young with kind hazel eyes and a dark brown bobbed hair cut, "Hey there," she said as she walked over to Yohji's bedside, "glad to see you're awake. I see you found the juice."

Yohji nodded, "Can I..." his voice sounded scratchy. He swallowed then tried again, "Can I get more?"

"Of course!" The nurse, Shandi by her name tag, walked up to the computer and logged in, "Let me get those vitals then we can work on getting you some juice and some water."

"Can I have visitors?"

"Sure can," she smiled not looking over at him as she had started typing.

Yohji read her name tag, spotting the logo of the hospital. There was an informative whiteboard in front of him with his nurse's and doctor's name, room number and visiting hours. As Shandi typed Yohji sent a text to Miaka.

It didn't take her long and when Miaka rushed into the room with a bright smile on her face Yohji almost changed his mind about wanting to tell her how he felt about their relationship. However, he quickly realized he didn't feel the same joy that she had felt upon seeing him. In fact, he had to tell himself to smile.

She took the chair that was next to his bed and immediately took his hand. She rubbed his knuckles, "I'm so glad I can talk with you. When I talked to Aya he was pretty cagey about what happened."

Yohji frowned, "You spoke with Aya?"

"Yes," Miaka tilted her head a bit, "he answered your phone when I called. Why is this an issue?"

"I never said it was an issue."

"It's written all over your face," her smile was gone.

"No it's not that I just..." Yohji was trying to think of a good lie, but even knew he was taking too long. He quickly spat out, "I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't know him," Miaka pulled her hand back, "Yohji...what the hell is going on?"

"I'm still...I just woke up today..." Yohji rubbed his hands over his face, "I don't know what I'm saying..."

Miaka pursed her lips and just looked at Yohji for some time. He looked back until he just couldn't anymore. He felt certain she could see his reluctance in his face. When he looked away she let out a sigh. They sat like that for some time, a thick uncomfortable silence in the air.

Finally she spoke, "Aya said you were shot."

Yohji practically sputtered over his words, his eyes blinking rapidly, looking for a place to land that wasn't her face, "He told you that?!" He hurt his throat pushing out the words at a volume his body wasn't ready for. He coughed and looked at her wide eyes, "I mean...what did he tell you?"

Miaka narrowed her eyes, "That you were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I told you he was being cagey, he was clearly leaving something out," she stood suddenly and Yohji saw her hands ball into fists, "Yohji what the hell is happening here?"

"Nothing, I just," his mouth was dry so he reached over and took a sip of water from the thermos they had given him. After stalling for time to think of something by drinking more than his belly wanted he finally put the cup down. He licked his lips, stalling some more and Miaka let out a little groan and started to pace. Yohji, knowing he was on thin ice said, "I just wanted to tell you myself."

Miaka, her pacing having taken her across the room spat out, "You're lying."

Before Yohji could answer his door was opened. He assumed it would be the nurse, but his mouth dropped open, his skin paling at seeing Aya. _Oh shit, of course they would call my "cousin" once I woke up"!_

Miaka's eyes went wide at seeing Aya's blonde hair and blue eyes. She felt her body tighten with anger, the tension making her flex her fingers. She was practically vibrating. She narrowed her eyes at Aya, glaring at him, but her words were for Yohji, "I knew it...you _were_ lying to me."

Aya didn't say a word, he glanced at Yohji and they met eyes for long enough for Aya to nod to him then he turned and left the room.

Miaka watched him go and once the door was closed she whirled on Yohji, "You two are fucking!"

Yohji actually jumped a bit, startled by her volume and words. He shook his head, "No. Miaka no. What?"

"He's sneaking in with a wig, he's leaving out details about why you were shot, he's refused to answer my questions when I see him at the flower shop. He-"

"Don't harass him at the shop," Yohji said sternly.

Miaka quickly switched tactics, "Seriously? You're going to defend his honor while your girlfriend yells about how she's pretty sure you are having an affair with him?!"

"I'm not having an affair," Yohji reached out for his water and took another sip. He was talking far too long.

"I don't believe you," Miaka threw her hands up and walked over to the door, "my God I don't believe you," she jerked open the door and stormed out.

Yohji took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was a mess. He hated how all of this went down. It was an easy out, but he wasn't going to take it. He couldn't keep lying to her. He wouldn't be able to talk to her until this was resolved. He opened his eyes and picked up his phone to text Aya.

**She's going to come to you I suppose.**

_Agreed_ _._

**I can't keep doing this. Lying to her feels so wrong.**

_Well we can't just tell her you kill people for a living Balinese._

**Can't we?**

There was a long pause, long enough that Yohji began to feel uneasy. He was pushing his luck and possibly making Aya angry. He quickly sent another message.

**Ignore me. I'm still out of it.**

_I'll deal with it. You get some rest._

Yohji sighed and was about to place his phone down when it buzzed again.

_I'm glad you are awake._

Yohji smiled and felt his heart swell.

* * *

It took longer for Miaka to show up at the flower house than Aya thought it would. Now though, as he an Omi were cleaning up after a long day of work, she was knocking on the glass door. Aya looked up and upon seeing her let out a heavy sigh.

"It's going to be alright," Omi said hopefully. Aya had filled him in on what happened in the hospital and he felt for all three of them at the moment.

Aya placed his broom back into the closet, took off his apron and went over to the door. The slight breeze blew in and stirred one of his ear tails. He watched Miaka's eyes take a long look at his red hair and he knew she was thinking about his blonde wig. He saw when she clenched her jaw in anger.

He opened the door wider and stepped aside to let her in. She walked in a bit stiffly and tried to give Omi a smile, but it was brittle and sad. Omi said a soft hello then he quickly left the room.

Aya locked up properly, Miaka staying silent the whole time. When he was finished he said, "Follow me," and turned to go deeper into the shop. Through a door in the back they eased into the house proper.

At this Miaka spoke, "You all live here together?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

Aya lead her to the kitchen and pulled out two mugs and his kettle. He indicated the round dinning room table and Miaka took a seat. Next Aya opened a cabinet and pulled out a small wooden box. He placed it in front of Miaka then filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove. Miaka opened the dainty tea box and looked through the flavors. She pulled out an orange and clover one then pushed the box over to Aya. He pulled out a packet of green tea and set it across from her then leaned against the counter to wait until the water was ready.

He crossed his arms, "What did Yohji tell you?"

Miaka looked up at him, "That you two aren't fucking."

"That's true," Aya's eyes didn't waver, "we are not."

She stared at him for some time and was surprised to see that no lie showed on his face about that. However, she knew something was going on between them. He had told her he wasn't sure if he loved Yohji, but she figured enough time had passed that she could press him again. Maybe all of her uneasiness stemmed from that.

"But you do love him, yes?"

"You asked me that before."

"And you were truthful then, so be truthful now."

Aya sighed, "I'm still...working..." _No_ he told himself, _stop_. He was about to lie, but if his conversation with Omi helped him with one thing it was in this. Omi was right, he was hopelessly in love with his teammate. He looked at Miaka, defeated, "Yohji doesn't know."

She looked shocked at first, then sympathetic, but she quickly realized, that this particular truth still didn't answer her question.

She shook her head confused, "So what the hell is going on? Both of you are being incredibly...disrespectful. Because I know you are lying to me about _something_."

"That's true," Aya steeled himself, "we are."

Miaka's eyes grew wide at that, she hadn't expected Aya to be so forthcoming. It threw her off balance, for she had been ready for a fight. She was so off kilter that when the kettle went off she jumped with a little gasp. Aya picked it up, filled their mugs, turned off the stove-top then grabbed sugar and cream and sat down at the table.

Aya had thought long and hard about this. Since he and Yohji had texted one another and his teammate's "can't we?" he had been trying to decide just how much he should tell Miaka. Clearly Yohji was ready to put it all on the line. Would he be angry with him if he told her before he could? Surely Yohji wanted to plan it out, probably a nice dinner and a walk in the park. He would sit her down on a bench and tell her he loved her and that what he was telling her was going to be painful but necessary. Maybe Yohji would hold her hand, hope she wouldn't run away and he could soothe her and make it work. It was all speculation and Aya felt awful that his made up scenario had made up his mind for him right here and now. There was no way Yohji was going to have this. Aya couldn't stand the thought of Yohji softening the blow to try to keep his relationship intact. Omi said Aya should fight for Yohji. This was underhanded. Evil really. But it was going to be effective.

"We're assassins," Aya said smoothly as he dunked his green tea into the steaming water.

"I'm sorry?" Miaka was gripping her mug, but hadn't moved to make her tea.

Aya glanced up, his violet eyes sparking, "You heard me."

Miaka's brow furrowed, she was swallowing thickly, "That's not...I mean...that's only in movies."

Aya scoffed, "Would you like to see my katana?"

"You use a sword?!" Miaka nearly screeched, her refined composure cracking.

"Yohji uses a garrote."

Miaka was shaking, "This can't be true."

Aya went on, ignoring her disbelief, "Yohji was sent to kill a target, but the mission went wrong and he nearly died. We can't very well say who we are so we use aliases."

"Who does the hospital think you are to him?" Miaka was slowly regaining her composure.

"His cousin," Aya looked away then and sipped his tea. It needed sugar so he began to add it.

Miaka sat there in silence for a long time, her tea forgotten. Aya gave her the space she needed. As he sipped his tea he thought about Yohji. They hadn't texted since he said he'd take care of it. He wondered what Yohji imagined he was doing to smooth over the situation. He glanced at Miaka and saw that she was frowning, head down and looking at her cooling water. He wondered how much she believed him.

Miaka cleared her throat, "Why is he doing this?" She lifted her eyes to Aya, "Why is he killing?"

Aya shrugged, "We all have our own reasons and it's our decree not to intrude."

"So really...all you and Yohji have between you..." she cocked her head and her demeanor shifted so abruptly that Aya didn't have a chance to calculate why, "is blood on your hands."

Aya felt the change instantly as all of the tension between them evaporated. Miaka's lips quirked, she sat up straighter and began to make her tea as though her water wasn't lukewarm. As she bobbed her tea bag up and down, in and out of the water she began to speak.

"My favorite color is yellow. I never told Yohji that, but he was observant. So by the time my birthday came around he had a bouquet of sunflowers and a cute yellow mug with a puppy on it for me. When one of my dog washers called off sick and my other one had a family emergency he came by and helped me for five hours. Washing dogs and taking them outside to potty. When I offered to cook for him he insisted he wash the dishes afterwards, then we watched a so-good-it's-bad B movie together," she paused here, taking a sip. The tea was gross nearly cold, but it helped sale her image, she was confident, in control. Not even unpleasant tea could stop her.

Aya's insides were churning. His jealousy and sadness threatened to overflow. He wanted to keep his face impassive, but he could feel the flush on his cheeks and he knew it was giving his anger away. He watched her as she sipped, her blue eyes looking off to the side, like he wasn't even worth a pitying glance. He was seething.

Miaka placed her mug down, "He took me on walks, sometimes just down the sidewalk. Other times though, he would take me to his favorite park and take me off trail. He would point out the flowers and tell me secrets about them like the meaning of their color or the origins of their names," she took a breath, her eyes sparking slightly with what Aya was sure was glee before she went on, "and when he makes love to me..." she smiled softly as Aya's composure broke and he curled his lip in disdain at her, "I've never felt more beautiful. He's a gentle lover...unless I tell him not to be," she let out a breathy chuckle when Aya looked away, "he takes care of me, he pleasures me until I'm breathless."

Silence returned. Aya took a deep breath and felt himself grinding his teeth but he couldn't seem to stop. This was not how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to be hurt at the betrayal of being lied to. Frightened that Yohji could kill people so easily. Not singing his praises. Aya flicked his eyes back over to her and was surprised that instead of smug she looked nonplussed. How dare she. She was _not_ supposed to fight back!

After a time of staring each other down Miaka said, "In short Aya, we have memories. Connections that go deeper than," she waved her hand dismissively, "slaying bad guys."

Aya's eyes went wide in offense at hearing her take what they did and reducing it to something as trivial as a child playing Cops and Robbers.

"Look," Miaka stood up and looked down her nose at Aya and for a moment she thought he was going to attack her. She balled her hands into fists and plowed on, "I don't know why Yohji does this, but I'm sure it's because he's missing something in his life. He has no purpose," she took a chance and walked over to the sink with her mug, turning her back to an angry assassin. She poured her tea down the drain then turned and looked back at Aya, trying very hard not to startle when she saw him standing. She hadn't even heard him move.

"Miaka-" Aya started, his voice a warning.

Again she stood her ground and cut him off, "Thank you for the tea and explaining the situation. Yohji and I have much to talk about, but you needn't worry about that. Yohji and mine's relationship is between us so you can't really contribute anything anyway," she lifted her arm and pointed to the way they had come, "See me out? Surely you'd like to lock the door behind me," she didn't wait for an answer she just started walking.

Aya turned and watched her back retreat and gripped the back of his chair with so much force his knuckles went white. He didn't follow her, but he listened out for the door to close. Even then he stayed in the kitchen a while longer. All of this had blown up in his face. Miaka was stronger and more in love than he had realized. Maybe Yohji's "can't we" wasn't born out of desperation, but suggested because he knew she could handle it. Aya couldn't believe he had underestimated Miaka.

Finally he went to the front and locked the door. He made his way up the stairs, ready to sleep all of this away. At the top though Omi opened his door and gave him a hopeful look.

Aya glared at him, went to his room and slammed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters or any merchandise related thereof.

Miaka knew she should wait to have the big conversation about Yohji being an assassin until he had left the hospital. She wasn't completely sure she believed Aya anyway. Maybe this was all a trick. Though when she thought about what he could gain from such a fantastical lie she couldn't come up with anything. Also Aya would run the risk of her just asking Yohji outright thus being caught in his falsehood. So that meant if Aya was telling the truth then she would have to accept that the man she loved was killing people for money. That he could have been doing this for years. That he was doing it while they were dating. Was he ever going to tell her or just live a double life?

This set Miaka on a path of deciding what it said about her since she was trying to reconcile the Yohji she knew from the man she had just learned he was. She had no idea who he had killed or if they were actually deserving of death. What if Yohji never questioned it, just killed those people blindly. What if all he cared about was the money? Miaka wasn't sure how she should feel about that or herself for wanting to still be with him. Did that make her a morally corrupt person? Was she evil? Is _he_ evil?

All of her thoughts brought her to the conclusion that she should just go ahead and speak with Yohji now. Besides she was so anxious about the whole thing she wasn't sure if she could wait any longer anyhow. So she texted Yohji the times and days she wanted to see him with instructions to text them to Aya so they wouldn't cross paths again.

Two days later, she was stepping into the hospital and praying that Aya had accepted her conditions and he wouldn't be there. Rounding the corner she made her way to Yohji's room and after taking a deep breath she opened the door slowly and smiled at Yohji.

"Hello," she was pleased not to see Aya. She was struck with the realization that this was only the second time she had seen him after a near fatal gunshot wound. Instead of worrying about his recovery she was standing there trying to figure out how to navigate this odd tension first. If for no other reason she hated Aya for that. He should have just left well enough alone.

"Hey," Yohji was looking better, stronger. He watched his girlfriend take a seat next to the bed.

After Miaka's text where she had laid out her visiting schedule she hadn't sent any more. He texted her multiple times, but she hadn't answered any of them. When he had text Aya to see what the hell he had told her his answer was _it doesn't matter_ and when pushed his leader had wrote _she loves you_. Though it was a straightforward answer it still felt cryptic to Yohji. Aya was hiding something and he didn't like that one bit.

"So I'm sure Aya's told you by now that we talked?"

"He did," Yohji lifted his phone and waved it a bit, going for nonchalance but in reality he felt nauseous, "but that's about it though."

Miaka was surprised Aya hadn't tried to twist the situation in his favor. She said as much, then, "He didn't go into detail?"

"Nope," Yohji shook his head, "I think he doesn't want to get in the way of us..." saying it out loud felt horrible, but he tried to push those feelings away. This was between Miaka and him, he had to give her all of his attention.

Miaka furrowed her brow, "Well...I don't know if I believe that or he would have come up with a less potentially harmful explanation for that blonde wig of his."

That got Yohji wondering what Aya had told her. Miaka had said "potentially harmful", could Aya have told her about Weiss? Yohji didn't want to believe that Aya would do that. Aya was a strong leader and loyal, if not to them then to their mission. Giving them up would leave them vulnerable. Yohji refused to believe his leader would be that foolish.

Yohji waited, hoping Miaka would give him more information. He wanted to know what excuse Aya had used. Whatever it was it had left Miaka feeling uncertain about their relationship, if her crestfallen expression was of any clue. However, the longer nothing was said Yohji realized that she expected him to contribute. Yohji felt like she was trying to draw something out of him but he had no idea what it could be.

So he said that, "I don't know what you want me to say."

Miaka cocked her head, her expression changing. Yohji watched as her sadness turned into something that looked close to resolve. Yohji figured Miaka was going to end their relationship and he felt shame at the realization that he wasn't upset by that prospect. He was actually a little relieved.

She cleared her throat, "Nothing I suppose. I just...I don't know how to talk to you about this."

Yohji nodded, "I know seeing Aya like that was...odd."

"That's an understatement," Miaka gave him a withering look. "Don't even try to explain for him either."

"I wasn't going to try," Yohji was a little irritated now, "it seems like whatever I say you don't believe me anyway."

Miaka lifted her chin, furrowing her brow, her resolve turning into irritation as well, "Are you really going to tell me I don't have reason for that?" When she saw Yohji's eyes narrow she continued, "There was always something...off about you, Aya, the fact that I fucking look like him!" Her voice was raising and she clamped her mouth shut to stop herself. She took a deep breath, "I approached him about it. He can admit it is strange, why can't you?"

"Because I don't think it is," Yohji's answer was edged with anger, "resemblance doesn't mean shit when you are two different people Miaka!"

Yohji was for sure now his girlfriend was up to something. He felt as though she was trying to manipulate him to say something specific. He desperately wished he could speak to Aya because whatever he and Miaka discussed had put a wedge between them. Aya was being distant and Miaka was being vague. Yohji felt like he was the only one who had no idea what was going on and it set him on edge. So he steeled his expression. Whatever game they were playing wouldn't get a response from him.

Miaka was shaking her head at Yohji's outburst, "I know that! But dammit, I knew something was going on-"

"Nothing is happening between us!" Yohji hoped his tone didn't sound as disappointed as he felt.

Miaka threw up her hand, "Stop this! Let me finish!" She hissed between her teeth.

Yohji took at deep breath and went back to his initial plan. No more outbursts. No more expressions to give his feelings away. If he was ever going to find out what Miaka was up to he needed to pay more attention.

When Miaka saw that Yohji wasn't going to interject she took a moment to calm herself. After a few moments of the two of them sitting in silence Miaka was finally ready to continue.

"I will admit that I was always uneasy with the idea of you and Aya being so close. The two of you spent more time together than we did. He's handsome and though he seems standoffish you called him your friend and spoke warmly of him. But every time I saw the two of you in the shop together you were never close. You would drape your arm over Omi or wrestle with Ken, but Aya. You barely looked at each other. Then, after talking to Aya it all made sense. It wasn't my resemblance to Aya that was the problem. It was Aya's reaction to it," she reached out and touched Yohji's hand. She saw his emerald eyes glance down at her fingertips, but when he looked back up his expression was still impassive. She carried on, "I'm so sorry that Aya's love for you makes you uncomfortable."

It took all of Yohji's skill not to react to her words. He didn't believe her. Not at all. He had no idea why she would say that. He knew Aya couldn't have said that to her. Now he was more confused than ever.

Miaka spoke up, "I think I felt that tension between the two of you and assumed it was because you didn't want to be caught in a compromising situation."

She was becoming unsettled by Yohji's lack of reaction. She realized there was still a wall between them. He didn't care that Aya loved him and he didn't want to hear her apology. She sighed, she hadn't come here to talk about Aya's feelings for Yohji anyway. Ultimately she wanted Yohji to know that she valued him, loved him and would stay with him despite his horrible side job.

"I want you to recover. There is much more we need to talk about. So much more I need to know about you if we are going to make this relationship work," She swallowed hard, ready to confront him, but she started to sweat and her nerves were taking over. She thought she was ready for this, but now she couldn't seem to get the words out. _Just say it_ , she chastised herself, _just ask him if he's an assassin_. Her frustration at herself came out as a tired, "Will you say something?"

Yohji looked at her and he allowed his expression to show his skepticism. He just wanted her to leave. He knew she had no idea how he felt about Aya, but hearing her say that his leader loved him back felt like a cruel joke. Now she's talking about them needing to work on their relationship. She was just about to apologize for accusing him of sleeping with Aya, but now he realized there was more to it. She had been building up to something, just not in the way he had been thinking. She wasn't trying to draw something out of him, she was trying to force something out of herself. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he realized Aya very well might have told her the truth.

He didn't know for sure though so he decided to focus on just the facts he'd been told. He answered her with a shrug, "Like what? You're running the show here," he sounded flippant.

Miaka looked hurt for a moment and turned on her heels and walked to the door quickly. However,when she got there she stopped suddenly. She had come here for a reason and she wasn't going to let Yohji's bad attitude stop her. Her nerves came back and she thought she might go dizzy with her fear. She thought she was ready, but now that it was upon her she wasn't sure if she was that strong. She tapped her nails on the handle as she struggled with having second thoughts about releasing what she knew. The declaration that Aya had made. She decided it wouldn't benefit either one of them if it wasn't all out on the table. So she steeled herself and she turned around and leaned her back on the door and looked at Yohji. All of this she was doing because she loved him and because she needed to know the truth, she couldn't make an informed decision about their future without it.

Miaka softened her features and looked at him with intimacy and warmth, "Yohji...I love you," she saw his eyes flick away and her heart stung a bit when he didn't say it back. Still though, she was going to finish what she started, "After all I have been told, even still I love you," she saw him narrow his eyes and when he focused on her again he looked confused so she hurried on, "I know there has to be an explanation. A history. I'm willing to listen," she turned abruptly, knowing she couldn't bear to look at Yohji as she finished her sentence. Turns out she wasn't as strong as she thought she was. She opened the door and said softly, "I love you...no matter how many people you've killed," then she rushed from the room.

The air suddenly felt oddly heavy as the door clicked shut. Yohji was stunned. Wide eyed and going numb as he looked at the spot where Miaka once stood. Aya did tell her. He couldn't believe it. He thought he was going to be sick. He felt his body shaking, surely he had misheard her. He replayed the conversation over and over again and it always ended the same: "no matter how many people you've killed."

He reached out and grabbed his phone.

**Aya what the fuck? How could you tell her!**

_So you spoke to her_

Even over text Aya sounded to calm. Didn't he realize the enormity of what he had done? Not only did this go against their vow to Persia, but Miaka could have left him forever over this news. Yohji remembered what Miaka had said about Aya and his love for him and a thought occurred to him.

**You wanted to sabotage us! Why?**

There was a long pause then _She needed to know_

Yohji couldn't believe what he was reading **that was not your place**

Aya didn't answer so he tried a different tactic **You never would have put Weiss in danger like this before!**

_You're right_ The answer had been immediate.

Yohji was taken aback by Aya's answer. He just stared at the words on his screen. He was so dumbfounded, so lost. He felt like he was falling through some void. He was overwhelmed and quite frankly...scared. His hands were shaking, he had no idea what to say to that, but before he could even try to formulate a thought there was another text from his leader.

_It was selfish_

Yohji's eyebrows shot up at that. Aya admitting weakness was rare and the fact that it was this particular weakness had Yohji feeling hopeful. Aya did try to drive Miaka away. Aya had been _fighting_ for him. Yohji was sure of it. He couldn't confront this over text, it was too important.

**Aya call me.**

Yohji felt like he was on the precipice of something life changing. Miaka was the last thing on his mind now. His head and heart was full of Aya.

_No. All is well. Enjoy your relationship_

What? No. Aya was giving up. Miaka hadn't backed down so Aya wouldn't bother to continue. Yohji knew he was taking a risk, but he just had to give it a shot. He had to let Aya know that he understood and that he should keep fighting. Yohji needed Aya to feel hopeful too.

**What if I don't want to anymore**

There was no answer. Yohji felt despair creeping up to overtake him but he wouldn't give in to it yet. He gripped his phone so hard his knuckles went white. He closed his eyes and tried to will an answer out of Aya. Still none came. He checked that it was still charged. He turned his notification volume all the way up. The more time that passed the more Yohji felt like he was losing something. Like a bond was breaking. Finally he couldn't handle the silence any longer.

**Call me. Please.**

_I am busy. Get some rest._

There it was. Yohji felt his heart snap into a thousand little pieces. Aya _was_ pulling away.

**Come see me?**

_Go rest._

Yohji let out a heavy sigh, his chest felt tight and he could feel tears pricking the edges of his eyes. He felt alone. He knew he shouldn't feel this way. He and Miaka had a great relationship. She hadn't ran away screaming at the knowledge that he was an assassin. She was willing to talk it out. He should be embracing that fact. He should call her up, tell her he wanted to talk as well, but all he wanted right now was to see Aya. Yohji was aware that he could have misinterpreted the text, but at this point he had already stated his intent. All he could do now is wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Knight Hunters/Weiss Kreuz and any merchandise related thereof.

The shop was closed early so the roof to the Koneko could be worked on. So Omi had suggested they watch something together after lunch. Ken shot down the movie idea so Omi had opted for a game show. Aya, not really wanting to be alone with his thoughts had agreed. As it was though, the television didn't offer up a satisfying distraction. Aya wasn't focusing at all on what was happening on the screen. Instead, his mind kept going back to the texts Yohji and he had sent to each other the day before.

Aya remembered what he felt the moment he read Yohji's 'What if I don't want to anymore' text. He felt like his belly had bottomed out. He was elated, wary and a little hopeful. He had to tell himself that it could have meant anything and not some sort of deceleration of attraction. However, Aya's mind couldn't seem to figure out any other reason why Yohji would have told him that. Up until he was hospitalized Yohji had not given any indication that he was unhappy with Miaka. And while Aya was fairly certain that Yohji, at the very least, found him handsome that didn't mean he wanted to end things with his significant other. What about being shot could have possibly made Yohji suddenly want to act on his attraction to him now? It was absurd, especially via text. Then Aya remembered that Yohji had asked for him to call. What if he wanted to state how he felt properly? Aya's heart started happily beating wildly just thinking about it. He inwardly chastised himself. He had to stop reading into every little thing, it wasn't good to get his hopes up.

"Hey," Ken spoke up during a commercial break, "we should go see Yohji! We're all off at the same time! I'd bet he'd like to see all of us at once!"

Omi glanced at Aya, but the man carefully left his face impassive. Omi nodded, "Yeah I like that idea. What about you Aya?"

Aya took a deep breath through his nose, there would be no reason for him not to go. Any excuse would look suspect. So he nodded, "I'll drive," God he didn't want to see him this soon.

"Uh...well," Ken looked at him with a worried expression, "you've been...um..."

Aya looked over at him and narrowed his eyes, "I've been what?"

Ken threw up his hands a bit, "Come on don't look at me like that! Distracted. You've been awfully distracted."

"I can still drive," Aya pursed his lips.

"I think I'd feel safer if Ken drove too..." Omi spoke up while giving Aya a knowing look.

Aya just gave a little grunt, but he knew they were probably right. Even now, he was already trembling a bit in anticipation and uncertainty. Ken stood up and started to gather his things. Aya glanced over at Omi and the younger man gave him a little smile. Aya hoped that with the other two there Yohji or he wouldn't say anything that they would ultimately regret.

* * *

Yohji looked wide eyed at the door. His team hadn't called before they arrived and while he was very happy to see them he was also not prepared to see Aya this soon.

Omi spoke first, "We're finally getting the roof fixed so since we were all off today we decided to come see you!"

"Yeah," Ken walked over to the side of the bed, "we had nothing better to do," he gave Yohji a crooked grin.

Yohji chuckled at that, "Well I'm not sure if I'll be any more entertaining."

Ken took the chair next to the bed, Omi rolled the nurses stool over and sat beside him. Aya stayed standing between the bed and the door.

"How do you feel?" Omi asked concerned.

"Honestly?" Yohji sighed, "Like shit. I'm constantly in pain. It's either a dull throbbing or crippling. They can't up my meds anymore so I'm dealing with it," he shrugged, "actually watched a few meditation videos, helps me get to sleep."

"That's great," Ken nodded, "How about the food? They feeding you good in here?"

Yohji made a face, "It's not bad, but I could go for something guilty ya know," he smiled, "something sweet."

"Macaroons," Aya spoke suddenly and immediately wanted to leave the room. His already pale skin lost more color in his embarrassment.

Yohji looked up at Aya, flattered, "Yeah, my favorite."

Aya took a chance and glanced at Yohji and when he did he felt his breath catch. Yohji was so damn handsome. Yohji gave him a soft smile and Aya had to swallow hard and look away.

"I didn't know you liked those," Ken said, "we can bring you some next time we visit!"

Yohji nodded, "I'd love that Ken, thanks. Anyway, how did you guys get in here and without your disguises no less?"

Omi laughed, "We just said we sung in the choir with you at church!"

"Look a little forlorn," Ken lifted his hands, "and boom! How do you say no to good 'ol religious folks?"

Yohji laughed then winced at the sudden pain, "Fuck," he whispered and touched his stomach.

Aya looked over in concern and watched as Yohji, doubled over with his eyes closed. No one spoke as Yohji took his time to center himself and ride out the pain.

Finally when Yohji thought he could speak again he sat back up and flipped his hair out of his face. He licked his teeth and looked a little pale but he said, "So, what happened to Jackson?"

Omi answered, "I was the one who found you. Jackson acted like I was some scared little boy and offered to take me back to his place," the youngest Weiss' expression switched to one a bit prideful, "I wasn't there long."

Yohji nodded, "Fuck yeah," he gave him a wide smile, "I mean, I knew he was dead, it's all over the news."

"Kritiker is freaking out," Ken was grinning, "trying to spin this in such a way were we aren't implicated. They are furious with Aya!"

Yohji cocked a brow, "Aya?" Then he looked up at his leader, "What did you do?"

The muscles in Aya's jaw contracted as he looked down at Yohji. They locked eyes and without a word Yohji immediately knew it had something to do with Miaka. Yohji opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Aya gave him a minute shake of his head.

Before the others got suspicious of the silence Aya said, "I was the one who told Omi to go ahead and finish the mission, I knew it was risky. The news had already caught wind of the break in at his office."

Yohji whistled, "Yeah, I'd say that was risky," he looked back at Omi, "How you do it?"

"Well I didn't have anything on me so it was messier than I would have liked," Omi shrugged, "kitchen knife to the gut. I didn't like it. Rather would have liked to have had my darts."

"Damn," Yohji looked back up at Aya, "risky all the way around."

"I had faith in Omi and Kritiker," Aya stated matter of factly.

Yohji waved his hand, "Of course. I trust your decisions Aya," something shifted in his eyes and Aya cocked a brow recognizing the change. Yohji's tone dipped, "surely our fearless leader would never put us in danger."

Aya narrowed his eyes at that. He knew Yohji wasn't referring to Jackson Tanaka anymore. He answered him, his voice a bit icy, "Of course not. My decisions are never knee jerk when they involve Weiss."

"No?" Yohji's brows shot up, "So you've been thinking about this for a while now?"

Aya looked affronted, "Only when I was forced to."

Ken glanced at Omi, his expression full of questions. Omi shook his head slightly then mouthed 'later'.

"I wasn't awake to force anything of you," Yohji was practically glaring at Aya.

Aya nodded, "Even in your silence you didn't make it easy to ignore."

Yohji could feel his anger rising. This delicate word play they were engaged in was exhausting. He thought he knew what they were talking about but without a clear distinction it was hard to be for sure. The only certain thing he knew was that this conversation was about Aya recklessly telling Miaka about Weiss. Because knee jerk or not, Yohji still found the decision utterly misguided.

Yohji decided that he had had enough with this game, "Ken, Omi...I need to talk to Aya alone," he saw a flash of panic overcome Aya's face before his leader could school his features.

Ken stood, "Uh, yeah sure," he took Omi's hand and they both left quickly.

"Aya," Yohji started.

"Wait," Aya closed his eyes and tried to settled his stomach. He wasn't ready to do this. When he opened his eyes again Yohji looked sympathetic and it put him a little at ease.

He walked over to the chair Omi had vacated and he slowly folded his tall form into it. The two men looked at each other for a long while. They both allowed the other to take in their features, Yohji's emerald eyes studying the shock of Aya's red hair. Aya's violet's tracing the line of Yohji's mouth. Aya was so focused on Yohji's supple lips that he didn't see the man's arm move and when he finally did notice he was too taken aback to do anything about it.

Yohji's fingertips touched Aya's pale cheek softly. His eyes were soft and he smiled gently as he caressed his skin. Aya's eyes fluttered in response and though his face didn't show it he was overjoyed.

"I'm in a really shitty position here Aya," Yohji's voice was light, almost amused, "what would you have me do?"

"Do whatever you think is best for your life," Aya licked his lips and saw Yohji's eyes flick down to witness it, "I shouldn't have interfered."

"She didn't leave you much choice I imagine."

" _You_ didn't leave me much choice," Aya looked at Yohji in disbelief, "You have to stop pretending."

Yohji furrowed his brow and watched his fingers roam over Aya's skin. He couldn't believe the other man was letting him touch him for so long. He begin to travel, over to his jaw, down the smooth line of his neck. He sighed, "Pretending what?"

Aya was trembling, Yohji touching him was having an effect on his body that was not appropriate during this time. They were finally talking and he was determined to clear the air. But he could hardly concentrate. It was almost laughable just how much his body yearned for the man before him. He whispered, "Pretending that our resemblance doesn't matter."

Yohji's eyes flicked up and locked with Aya's. He pulled his hand away and after a heavy sigh that made his chest heave he nodded, "I'm beginning to realize it does. I didn't know at first, I swear," he looked apologetic, like falling for Aya was something the other man would be angry about, "but then Omi and Miaka and..." he pointed at his stomach, "this," he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, "I was awake in my own head. I worked a lot of things out about myself, but I have no idea how to apply it to the real world."

"What if we both just start with the basics?" Aya whispered. He knew Miaka had been right. He and Yohji didn't know much about each other. Their attraction to one another was based in near death experiences and that they found one another handsome. Yohji couldn't make a decision about what he should do about them if he didn't even have all of the pieces.

Yohji opened his eyes and looked at Aya, "The basics?"

"Yes," he sat up straighter and clasped his hands in his lap, "I am Fujimiya Ran and I've been an assassin most of my adult life. I genuinely enjoy arranging flowers and my favorite color is orange."

Yohji was smiling softly. He was amused that Aya was treating this like a blind date. He placed his hand on his chest and gave Aya a small bow, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Kudou Yohji. I like cats more than dogs, my favorite movie is Fight Club and I am hopelessly in love with you."

Aya felt his cheeks warm but he just shook his head, "No, that's not how this is going to work."

Yohji chuckled and decided not to push his luck, "Alright then. So Aya or Ran? Which do you prefer?"

"For you," Aya shrugged, "I don't really care."

"I'm flattered," Yohji smirked. He loved the way Aya's skin looked when he blushed.

"You have to understand Yohji, I don't want to complicate things, but..." Aya looked away, "Miaka and I have an understanding," he couldn't bring himself to tell Yohji that they had both agreed to fight for him if the time ever came. It sounded so juvenile and it would give his teammate a big head. So instead he carried on, "and because of that I don't fear that we are in any danger with her knowing about who we are and what we do."

Yohji frowned, "What should I do about Miaka?"

"No," Aya stood, "I am not going to get in the middle of that. You do what you wish in your relationship. I should go get the others," he turned to go.

"Aya," Yohji called out to him.

"Yes Yohji?" Aya turned around and looked back at him.

"Will you come visit me? I'd like to get to know more about you."

Aya nodded, "Yes Yohji," then he left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Knight Hunters/Weiss Kreuz and any merchandise related thereof.

The second time Aya went to the hospital he brought macaroons. Yohji ate them gratefully with a little smile on his lips. Aya was reading a poster on the wall about diseases of the bones when Yohji spoke.

"How was your day today?"

Aya turned his head and looked at his teammate and shrugged, "It was fine. More customers than normal since we have the three day weekend coming up."

Yohji nodded then lifted a macaroon and offered it to Aya.

Aya shook his head, "I don't like them."

"What?"

"Well I don't."

"Hmm," Yohji looked affronted and it made Aya smirk a bit, "so...what treats do you like?"

Aya frowned, thinking, "I don't really have a favorite. Italian ice is good. Mango, watermelon...well I guess most fruit."

There was a long pause then, neither man really knowing where to go from here. Yohji liked the idea of trying to get to know Aya, but he had no idea where to start. Every question he had sounded juvenile. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know how to do this Aya."

"I don't either, but I think Miaka has a point. How can he have feelings for one another if we know nothing about each other?"

Yohji shook his head, "Yeah, but the way I feel about you goes beyond what your favorite tv show is. Like, my God Aya, we _kill_ people for a living! Playing Never Have I Ever seems a bit pointless after that!"

"Is it though?" Aya cocked a brow, "Can you honestly say you love me based on more than just my looks?"

"Yes I can," Yohji spoke softly, "can you not do that about me?"

Aya glanced away, "I never said I loved you," he whispered.

  
"But you do," the blonde reached out and touched his leader's eartail, "I know you do..."

Aya's violet's flicked back over, "I don't want to complicate things..."

"They are already complicated," Yohji slid his hand into Aya's hair. His fingers played in the crimson locks, "it's softer than I imagined..."

"You've thought about my hair?" Aya felt warmth spreading through his body.

"I've thought about a lot of parts of you," Yohji's voice was seductive and he watched Aya bite his bottom lip.

"You're proving Miaka's point...it's all about appearances," he pulled back, shaking his head until Yohji dropped his hand, "you have a solid relationship with Miaka, we shouldn't even be trying to-"

Yohji cut him off, "So you don't want to fight for me? For this?"

Aya looked away, "I don't know if I have the right..."

"You can't back out now," Yohji leaned forward with a grunt and Aya reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. He allowed his leader to gently push him back. He gave him a glare, "Aya, you don't get to come in here, give me macaroons, let me touch your hair then throw up your hands and say fuck it. Miaka is wrong Aya. Sure, I don't know everything about you nor you me, but that's what the dating process is for. The basics. _You_ said that!"

"We aren't dating Yohji," Aya gave him a soft look, "as much as I want to pursue this I just can't ignore the fact that it's irresponsible."

"Don't do this, my heart can't take it," Yohji pleaded with him, "make up your mind. Here and now. I can't handle you changing your mind every few days any time you get scared. Either we do this or we don't."

Aya's eyes darted all over the place as he thought. He was certain he had this figured out, but Yohji had totally seen his emotions clearly. He was scared. He wasn't sure if he had a place in Yohji's life. But...but with every fiber of his being he wanted to be there.

He looked up at him and nodded, "You're right. I shouldn't run from this. Regardless what our feelings are based in they are still there. At the very least I think we owe it to ourselves to explore them."

Yohji let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, "Thank you Aya."

The silence returned and Aya dug into his memory to try to start a conversation about something that seemed meaningful. He realized he was curious about one thing in particular so he asked, "How did the conversation go between you and Miaka regarding what we do? How did she bring it up?"

Yohji leaned back against the bed and took a long breath in through his nose. He had been tense this whole time and he took a moment to relax. Finally he closed his eyes and begun, "In hindsight I think she thought I already knew that you told her about Weiss. She kept alluding to something, like she wanted me to confess to her, but I had no idea what she was fishing for," he turned his head and opened his eyes to look at Aya, "right before she left she said she loved me...and it didn't matter how many people I've killed," he watched as the other man pursed his lips, "I can't help but feel like she wouldn't have said that if she actually knew the number. I have no idea why she still wants to be with me..."

"She thinks she can save you," Aya answered softly.

"I'm not in danger," Yohji scoffed, "anyway, what did you tell her exactly?"

"I didn't go into detail. Never gave her our name. Told her the weapons we used. That is all."

"So clinical."

"I'm not going to wax poetic about murder Yohji," Aya's expression looked as though he wanted to roll his eyes at him.

Yohji chuckled. He liked seeing Aya this way. Relaxed, expressive and relatable. He had seen glimpses of this Aya before: closing the shop late at night, conversing with Omi about recipes, listening to Ken gush about some soccer match he'd just finish watching. Those were just snippets of time though, soft moments in which he was privy to Aya not being stoic or quiet or in mission mode. Here, in this room though, he was seeing even more than he had before. He loved every part of Aya, but this open Aya was the most wonderful. He told him so.

Aya's head tilted to the side and he looked saddened for a moment, "You found me aloof?"

Yohji panicked, he didn't mean to offend the man, "I-I mean...sometimes...most...times...yeah..." he looked worried.

Aya waved his hand, "I'm not angry, I just...I didn't know I came off as...unapproachable," he actually looked a little sad about that realization.

"I'm sorry..." Yohji said softly, "if it makes you feel any better, none of us took it personally. I for one, just assumed you were a private person."

"I am," Aya frowned, still a bit stung by this new information, "but I consider all of you my friends," he really shouldn't be surprised. He did often make it a point to not engage with most people and he knew his resting face was rather fierce. He supposed he couldn't blame his teammates now that he was thinking about it, "I'll try harder to be more aware of my actions."

"I'm not asking you to do that," Yohji smiled gently, "the whole point I was trying to make was that I am enjoying myself right now. I like talking to you."

Aya nodded, "I can say the same."

Yohji smiled fully at that.

"So...Persia wanted me to ask you what your intentions are with Miaka," Aya looked bored as he said it. He clearly didn't want to know the answer, at least not now.

Yohji's brows rose at the change of subject, "When did you tell him about her?"

"I didn't, Manx did," he was not about to tell Yohji that the woman wanted him to kill her, "she's decided your emotions could compromise us."

"Woo boy, don't let her find out that you told Miaka all about us!" Yohji laughed but Aya didn't find it amusing and his face told him so. Yohji reached out and placed his hand on Aya's thigh, "I'm not angry," he was still chuckling a bit, "but I had to rib ya a little bit!" When Aya narrowed his eyes he lifted his hands, "Alright alright! Well, honestly...I need to break things off with her."

Aya looked away, "There is no guarantee that we are compatible..."

"I know and while my...feelings for you did help, they weren't the driving force."

Aya regarded him, curious.

"Remember when I said I was all in my head while I was unconscious?"

"Yes."

"Well I worked out some things. About my heart and my wishes. My desires and dreams and I came to realize that Miaka didn't factor into most of them," he let out a long sigh, "Every time I tried to think about Miaka it was fleeting, but you...you were always there."

"You said I wasn't the reason."

"I said you weren't the only reason," Yohji gave Aya a smug look and he saw Aya's violet eyes roll _this_ time. He let out a deep chuckle, "being close to death puts a lot of things into perspective. I got into this profession because I wanted to do something important in life. You see, if it hadn't been for-"

Aya held up his hand, "You do not have to tell me why you came to be with Weiss."

Yohji nodded, "I know, I'm going to anyway."

Aya listened patiently as Yohji went over his past. His time as a Private Investigator, his partner turned lover Asuka, her death and his revenge.

"Miaka thinks I'm broken Aya," Yohji's eyes were full of clarity, "some sad man who's killing because I'm lost. What she doesn't understand is that this _is_ my purpose. This is the man I _want_ to be!" He took a deep breath and shook his head slightly, "There is no way she is going to stand for that. There is no way she fits into that."

Aya looked at him for some time, weighing what he knew he should say against what he wanted to say. He wanted to say that Yohji was a fine man and he was glad he found his calling. He wanted to tell him that he should cut ties with Miaka quickly. However, in the end he said what was right:

"Yohji...this isn't who I am though," he saw his brows furrow in confusion, "I am good at it and I've been doing it a long time, but I by no means want to do this forever. I'm only doing this because Kriticker is..." he looked away, pausing for a moment to gather himself before moving on, "I have a sister...she's in a coma," he looked back at Yohji, "I am Kriticker's lap dog because they are paying her medical bills, but once she's better. Awake. I'm leaving and never looking back."

Yohji looked at Aya like he had been stung. Granted, Yohji hadn't really thought about his future. Realistically he knew he couldn't do this forever, at the very least old age will make him slow and unsteady. He also felt as though he would never live that long given his chosen profession. Hearing that Aya, his leader, wasn't attached to their cause as deep in his bones as he was shocked Yohji. He knew his expression showed it, but Aya was waiting patiently and Yohji was grateful for that. He wasn't sure if he should even address it. Did he have a right to sit here and talk about their future together with the present being so uncertain? He wasn't sure, but the fact that he was even questioning himself made it feel like it probably was a subject that shouldn't be broached quite yet.

So instead he asked, "Can you tell me about your sister?"

Aya's brows rose, he assumed Yohji would have something to say about what he had just told him. Maybe he did want to say something but assumed it wasn't the right time. Aya wasn't sure but he was going to honor Yohji's decision.

"My sister...is a beacon of light. Any time I strayed towards the darkness she could draw be back with a laugh or a smile..." Aya dropped his head, looking at his hands in his lap. The hands that has brought death to many people, "She would hate what I have become in her name."

Yohji frowned, he didn't like seeing Aya so sad. He was used to seeing his leader strong and commanding. Unfaltering and confident. This vulnerable Aya was so strange and new to him. He was equal parts sympathetic and honored.

"Your name then..."

"Yes, it's hers," he looked up then, his violet eyes sparking with conviction, "to remind me why I fight. Why I bleed. Why I sell my soul."

Yohji nodded, then took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if there was anything he could say to that so he changed the subject. Sort of, "Were you always like this? Quiet, aloof? Or did the killing do that to you?"

Aya cocked his head, "The death of my parents and near death of my sister did that to me. It's hard to be open when you just want to stay in your room and grieve," he turned his head away then, his expression neutral.

Yohji allowed the silence to hang for a while, letting himself gather his thoughts. He reached out while he thought, taking Aya's hand silently. Aya squeezed it gently and started to read the posters on the wall again, willing his mind away from his sister and her condition.

Yohji finally spoke, "Do you think she would like me?"

Aya turned his head and gave Yohji a nod, "Absolutely."

Yohji smiled big at that, "As much as you like me?"

"I would rather hope not," Aya smirked and damn if he didn't look sexier, "I don't share. That's why you need to figure out what to do about us."

"There's an us?" The blonde sounded hopeful.

"I meant Miaka and me."

Yohji made a face, "Oh."

Aya made to stand but Yohji tugged on his hand, "I need to go Yohji, I open the shop."

"It's not that late, visiting hours aren't even over. Stay longer."

Aya let out a sigh but sat back in his chair, still holding Yohji's hand. He watched him as Yohji's eyes roamed over the features of his face, then cocked a brow when those eyes started to scan his body, all the way down to the tips of his boots. When they slid up again Aya made a gesture that silently asked if Yohji was pleased.

Yohji chuckled, "Do you know how beautiful you are? Does it matter to you?"

"I think I am attractive," Aya shrugged, "beautiful is too strong a word. It doesn't really matter. Why would it?"

"I don't know...I guess...I mean it's important to me."

"That I'm attractive?"

"No," Yohji chuckled once more, "my appearance matters to me."

"Why?" Aya asked, truly curious.

"Because everything I've ever done. Anyone I've ever talked to. Has all come down to my appearance."

"Please explain."

"Well, I was a good PI because I could use my looks to flirt to get information from people. I still use it now. Just how many times has Manx told us to use me as bait? Almost every one night stand I've had was because I was bold enough to know that my looks could lure them in," he sighed, "I'm not bragging...not really. I just know what most of the world deems pretty and I know I have that."

Aya stared at him for some time, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to without possibly hurting Yohji's feelings. In the end, he just asked, "Do you not think you have anything else to offer?"

Yohji was about to make a joke about his charm. In fact it was so close to coming out that his lips parted, but he stopped himself. He really thought about Aya's words and he wondered if he could say with all honesty that he thought he was worth more. He frowned a bit, thinking about what skills and enjoyment he brought to the table. He had been in so few relationships that he couldn't recall if their foundations had been built on more than just lust and good looks.

He looked at Aya and answered truthfully, "I don't know," he gave him a little sigh, "On good days I feel like I have enough to give. On bad days though..."

"I don't think I should be loved," Aya interrupted softly, "I have too much blood on my hands."

One corner of Yohji's lips quirked, "Then I'm perfect for you. I have just as much. I can't really judge you."

Aya blinked slowly, taking in Yohji's words. He found the man very attractive, yes, but also... "You have more to offer...if you didn't you wouldn't have caught my eye. I'm not that shallow."

Feeling touched, Yohji didn't hide his emotion and he saw when Aya blushed before he turned his head away. He reached out and touched Aya's cheek, "Thank you."

Aya turned his head back, but Yohji didn't move his hand. His warm fingers ghosted over Aya's lips gently, making his leader gasp slightly. Yohji watched his fingers has the danced along the soft skin. Aya's body warmed, it was such a simple act, but it felt intimate. He imagined kissing Yohji's fingertips, drawing them into his mouth with his tongue. He felt his face blush and he turned his head away suddenly.

He heard Yohji whisper, "Do you not wish to be touched?"

Aya licked his lips and he swore Yohji's taste had lingered on them. His brow furrowed, "I don't...I mean..." he turned his head finally, "I like it," he said breathlessly.

Yohji slid his hand along Aya's throat, dipped his fingertips beneath his collar and traced the bone there, "You're trembling," he said softly, awed.

"It's...been a while since I've been touched."

"Mmm," Yohji hummed, still stroking the collarbone, "How did you like it then?"

"What do you mean?" Aya's breathing kicked up and he was surprised that his body was reacting so strongly to such a simple act.

"When you are touched," the blonde's fingers moved, trailing lightly down the front of Aya's maroon button up shirt, "how did you like it? Gentle," he flicked his eyes up and stared into Aya's violet's, "or rough?" Just as he spoke the word his index finger pressed against Aya's nipple.

With a sharp intake of breath Aya pulled back, Yohji lifted his hand away, fingers splayed to show he meant no harm.

"Sorry, sorry," Yohji looked worried.

"No," Aya shook his head and dropped his eyes, "I just...now is not the time."

"I suppose," he sounded chastised.

Aya looked up, "I'm not angry."

Yohji looked at him, trying to find a deceit and saw none. Relieved he said, "Good. I don't want to scare you away."

"I'm not afraid of touch, just unprepared for it."

"Yes, sorry. We are supposed to be learning about one another," Yohji chuckled, "first date!"

Aya gave him a small smile. He felt as though he should be the one apologizing, after all, he broke the connection for no reason other than he was beginning to feel his arousal grow. He had made Yohji worry about him—them, solely because he didn't want to get an erection in the middle of the hospital.

_An erection?!_ He thought to himself in frustration. _Over some soft touches? That was barely a seduction! My body just_ decided... _ugh! What is wrong with me? When did I lose my control?_

The door opened and a nurse poked his head in, "Excuse me, but visiting hours will end in 10 minutes."

"Thank you," Aya answered for the both of them then watched the young nurse leave the room. When he turned back to Yohji he saw the man smiling, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing really, just glad you are here. Thank you for keeping me company," Yohji smiled brightly.

Aya nodded, "My pleasure."

"Not quite," Yohji's smile turned into a devilish smirk, "but I was trying."

Aya pursed his lips then rose, "Goodnight Yohji," he sounded like a parent admonishing an overly playful child.

"Night Aya," he chuckled then watched has his red haired team mate left him alone with his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Knight Hunters/Weiss Kreuz and any merchandise related thereof.

Miaka stood at the door of Yohji's hospital room gathering her thoughts and emotions before she entered. She had texted Yohji asking if he wished to see her, his response was in the affirmative but short. Cold even. Still though, even after everything he hadn't broken up with her. And she hadn't broken up with him.

She had given herself a couple of days to explore her feelings about not only their relationship, but also processing the fact that the man she loved was an assassin. At first she wanted to confront him, ask him how he could justify what he was doing. How he lived with himself after all the killing. But, ultimately she realized the answers to those questions were unimportant. The fact was he had clearly reconciled what he did with who he was. Which, brought her to another idea: explaining to Yohji that he was worth so much more than that. He was intelligent and skilled, kind and outgoing. He didn't need to debase himself with this profession. Being a florist was a respectable job and he appeared to enjoy it. She had resolved to show him just how beautiful he was and to help him find a more noble purpose. Miaka had then had the thought that maybe he was being coerced by someone dangerous and that had given her pause for a moment. She wasn't sure she had the resources needed to help Yohji get out of a harmful situation. Did she even want to interject herself between Yohji and a dangerous person or organization?

In the end though, after two days of reflection and tears she had finally come to a conclusion as to what she should do. She straightened, fortifying her resolve then pulled open the door.

Yohji looked over and gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Miaka pursed her lips, feeling the painful spike to her heart but his lack luster reaction to her solidified that she had made the right decision after all.

She walked over to the chair, unbuttoned her coat and with a flourish threw the long jacket tail back as she fell gracefully into the seat. She crossed her legs then said, "You look better."

"I feel better," Yohji smoothed his hair down then gave her a crooked grin, "You look good yourself," his eyes slid down her body, hovering over her cleavage for a moment before making eye contact again.

She allowed a small twitch of her lips, "Thank you," she reached forward and took his hand in hers, "We should get to it then. Shall we?"

Yohji was taken aback by how abruptly she got right to the point. He supposed that dragging it out wouldn't do any of them any good looked at her with a bit of sadness, "Miaka...I don't know where to began..."

She merely shrugged, "Then let me start. Why haven't you broken it off with me?"

"Why would I?" He frowned, "I enjoy being with you. I thought we made each other happy?"

"I think we do, but that's not the same as being in love," She lifted a brow, "I noticed you didn't say it back to me when I declared how I felt. Even in the midst of everything going on with you being an assassin and with Aya. I still found a way to love you."

Yohji shook his head, ignoring her romantic words and instead said, "There is nothing going on between me and Aya."

"Not officially no. But can you deny having feelings for him?"

Yohji's eyes slid away and he heard her deep sigh, when he looked over at her she had tears at the edges of her eyes. Still though, when she spoke, her voice never wavered.

"Aya has already admitted to me that he loves you," she watched as Yohji took in a sharp breath. Apparently the redhead had yet to tell Yohji this news. No matter, what she was here to do had no baring on whether or not Aya and Yohji had confessed. She went on, "I had been suspicious as soon as I saw him at the restaurant. Even your other friends knew it. Our resemblance, our mannerisms...were too prevalent to ignore. You tried to convince me that there was no hidden meaning. But I had never experienced a coincidence so monumental. There was no way you didn't feel _something_ for him. Then, while you were here recovering, Aya and I had a little chat. I watched as he fought for his place to be beside you. That was the reason Aya told me you were an assassin, he wanted me to be scared of you."

"He shouldn't have done that..."

"Why?" Miaka's expression changed to one of amusement, "Were you going to tell me yourself?" She scoffed and a tear fell, "You would have taken that news to the grave."

"As Aya should have," Yohji wanted to reach over and wipe Miaka's tear away, but he didn't dare, "it isn't that I didn't want you to know but we are honor bound to keep ourselves a secret."

Miaka waved her hand, dismissing him, "That is neither here nor there. My point is-"

She was interrupted by the door being opened slowly. She turned her head, expecting to see a nurse, but instead her eyes locked with a pair of slightly shocked violet ones.

She frowned, "Why are you here?"

Yohji's eyes grew wide as he basked in the glow of Aya's presence. God he was so smitten. He was standing just behind Miaka's chair and looked like a vision. Yohji's mouth fell open in awe and confusion, "What the..."

Aya looked down at Miaka, "I didn't expect to see you here, this is not your day."

Miaka couldn't speak, she was so taken aback by seeing Aya that her entire being went tense with her anger and surprise. She was shaking and unaware she was leaving crescent marks in Yohji's skin from where she gripped him so tightly. She calmly turned her head around and glared at Yohji, "Did you do this? Did you invite him?"

"No no!" Yohji felt panicked so he lifted his hand and, with more force than he needed, extricated himself from her powerful hold, "I'm just as surprised as you are!" He looked at Aya helplessly, he had no idea where to start.

Aya saw that Yohji seemed loss for words so he spoke, "How are you feeling Yohji?"

"No," Miaka got up and went to stand in front of Aya, "You don't get to come in here and act like everything is normal. I was here first. I have the floor."

Aya glanced down at her, "This is not your day," he repeated.

She looked at him in disbelief then said, "I am here for some answers and to say some things of my own. I don't care if it isn't my day."

"You're the one who set the schedule."

Miaka had no idea why Aya was so hung up on that right now. She cocked her head, "Be that as it may, I still would like an answer as to what he's holding on to," she looked over her shoulder at Yohji then back at Aya, "Clearly he has feelings for you, but he hasn't ended the relationship."

"Why?" Aya whispered, surprised that he felt a bit stung.

Yohji opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Miaka, "Why you ask?" She stepped over, cutting off Aya's view of Yohji and forcing him to look at her, "Because he knows dumping me doesn't mean you'll have him. I'm a place holder Aya."

Yohji winced, "Come on Miaka," he groaned, "that's harsh."

"It's true," Miaka turned to him and felt Aya slide over so he could see Yohji again, "tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong," Yohji made sure to hold her eyes, "I started dating you because I liked you. I didn't compare you to Aya then and I'm not now. You are two vastly different people," he let out a sigh, "I'm not worth all of this effort."

"Love is always worth the effort..." Aya said softly.

Yohji looked at him and felt his heart swell. He desperately hoped that was Aya's confession.

Aya then looked at Miaka, "You spoke of memories once, used it as a reason why you and Yohji belong together. I will admit you had me questioning my right to pursue Yohji. Killing the bestial men that slink in the night doesn't seem honorable. However, after a while I began to realize something," he looked over at Yohji and his expression softened, "it might not be pleasant, but the blood on our hands are memories too," Miaka's jaw clenched when Aya looked back at her. He continued, ignoring her growing ire, "You learn a lot about someone when your life depends on their loyalty, strength, intelligence and perseverance. Yohji's saved my life on more than one occasion," he felt his upper lip curl into a sneer, "and that's worth more than a yellow cup."

Miaka narrowed her eyes at him and was about to respond, but then she stopped. She was here for a reason and Aya had just given her a nice opening to step though to fulfill her goal. She blinked slowly once, "Truly, that is something I can't relate to. I had come to that conclusion shortly before coming here and quite frankly I've been dragging out the inevitable," she turned and looked at Yohji. She reached up and buttoned her jacket at the waist then she said, "I refuse to vie for the affections of a man who counts murder among his achievements in life. Besides, I had been playing second fiddle to this one," she inclined her head to indicate Aya, "since the beginning, rather you realized that or not," she walked to the door and threw it open, "delete my number," and then she was gone.

Yohji just looked up at Aya in awe and his expression didn't change when the swordsman turned to look back at him. Aya let out a sigh and walked over to the chair and sat down on it with a groan. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

Yohji reached over and touched his knee and Aya looked up, "You weren't too harsh with her, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't," Aya ran a finger over the back of Yohji's hand, "I was just thinking about how I just made a deceleration just now."

Yohji frowned and whispered, "Do you want to take it back?"

"Yes and no," Aya saw Yohji's frown deepen so he quickly added, "I want you...but I don't think I deserve you. I'm..."

"Traumatized?" Yohji scoffed, "Which one of us isn't? I don't think people with their shit together would feel right about the things we do in the shadows."

Aya shrugged. Yohji had a point, still... "We should take this slow. I am not confident that our emotions won't jeopardize Weiss."

"That's fair. Though Omi and Ken seem to be doing just fine."

"We aren't Omi and Ken," Aya cocked a brow, "so you knew?"

"Yeah, saw Omi leave Ken's room early one morning. He didn't see me, but I've been with far too many lovers not to know a morning after sex face when I see one," Yohji chuckled, "How did you find out?"

"I share a wall..."

Yohji laughed out loud at that and was pleased that it only throbbed a bit in his gut and not the blooming pain that he's felt in the past. He was getting stronger. He couldn't wait to be out of this place.

Silence settled into the room and for a few moments they just held each other's hand. Aya liked the quiet and he liked the knowledge that Miaka was no longer part of Yohji's life. Aya was ready to see where this would take them next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Knight Hunters/Weiss Kreuz and any merchandise related thereof.

Yohji wrinkled his nose at the heavy musty smell of his room. He'd been gone a long time. Still though, he couldn't be happier to be back home. He leaned on his cane a bit, not really needing it but feeling a bit more secure with it under his hand, as he walked over to his window and threw it open. He took a deep breath of the fresh cool air. Autumn would be changing over to winter soon, he could feel the chill in the air, still though he left it open hoping nature would cleanse the staleness of his room.

Omi knocked on his door frame with a small smile, "Good to have you back. House has been too quiet without you."

Yohji chuckled as he turned to look at him, "Not what I hear from Aya."

Omi furrowed his brow, confused.

Yohji clarified just as Ken stepped up to stand beside Omi, "You're a screamer little one," at both of their horrified looks Yohji let out a hardy laugh. It pulled a bit at his scar, but it was worth if for those embarrassed flushed faces alone.

Aya slid between Omi and Ken and into Yohji's room, "Behave," he gave him a stern look with a raised brow.

"Oh come now!" Yohji was grinning wickedly at Omi and Ken, "We're all adults! A little sex talk won't hurt any of us!" He waggled his brows at Aya and that was the only indication he got that the blonde wasn't quite finished teasing his teammates yet, "I wonder what kind of kinky things you do to Omi to make him holler like that!"

Ken was the first to recover, "Wouldn't you like to know, but I'm not sure I'll ever be able to top your fetish of fucking a woman who looks like Aya," he gave him a smug smirk.

Yohji's smile dropped but he looked impressed, "Well, never let anyone tell you you can't dish it."

Omi let out a sigh, "Now that these strange...hellos are out of the way..."

Aya took a seat on Yohji's bed and Ken joined him inside but leaned against the dresser.

"Yeah?" Yohji still had a playful look on his face.

"What would you like for dinner? First night without hospital food."

"It wasn't that bad," the blonde smiled, "but yeah...I'd love something greasy."

"Delivery?"

"Yes," Yohji took in another deep breath of fresh air, "what about that American fried chicken place?"

"Sure," Omi smiled when he saw Aya's frown of discomfort. Aya didn't eat anything fried. He asked, "So I need to get enough for...how many people?" He hoped Yohji caught on to the meaning of his question. He gathered from Aya that at the very least he and Yohji had admitted to feeling something for one another, but he didn't want to speak about Miaka. Omi had no idea the state of Yohji's relationship with her.

Yohji looked startled and most definitely did not catch the meaning, "Uh...four," he waved his hand between them all.

Omi nodded, but Ken, not realizing the delicacy of the situation just flat out asked, "So Miaka isn't coming? It's your first day out man! Would've figured she'd at least drop in."

"Ah," Yohji finally understood, "well we're not together anymore," he crossed his arms over his chest.

Ken's brows shot up, "Because of you and Aya?"

Yohji nodded, "Yeah."

When Omi had told him of his teammates' predicament, he didn't believe him at first. He had been a little wary of it still, so hearing Yohji's unflinching answer solidified the situation for him. He looked at the older man, "So are you two..." he prodded.

Yohji smirked, "We haven't gotten that far into the conversation yet," he saw Aya drop his head from the corner of his eye.

Ken lifted his hands, as if in surrender, "Alright man, I get it," he backed out, "Same order? 20 piece?" He took Omi's hand, he was glad he didn't have to hide anymore. He smiled over at him when he felt him give a little squeeze.

"Yeah, sounds good," Yohji shook his head, "no, it sounds great! Get a double order of the fries too!"

Aya spoke up, "Do you mind calling that vegan place for me? I would but...well..." he glanced at Yohji, clearly he wanted to stay and speak with him.

"Sure," Ken nodded, "what do you want?" Even as he asked he and Omi were already turning to head back downstairs.

"A large garden salad with extra tomatoes."

"Gotcha!" Ken gave a thumbs up then gave Omi a kiss on his neck causing him to giggle before the two of them were out of sight.

Yohji walked over to the bed and sat down next to Aya. There was a bit of silence before Yohji asked, "Do you want to have that conversation now?"

"Not really," Aya looked over at him a bit sympathetically, "I know how I feel about you...how we feel about each other, I just don't know if I am ready for a relationship..."

"This isn't a crush," Yohji reached out and touched Aya's thigh. He felt him tense and he rubbed it to try to soothe him, "I love you," he looked at him and when Aya didn't look back he reached up and moved Aya's eartail and tucked it behind his ear. He smiled when he saw Aya's violet eyes slide his way, "I'm not trying to rush you. I'll wait. Of course I'll wait."

Aya parted his lips to speak but instead just placed his hand over Yohji's and held it against his cheek. Yohji enjoyed the closeness and he was content to just...be.

* * *

Aya had to admit Omi was right. He hadn't realized just how much energy Yohji contributed to their dinner conversations until this moment. Yohji was effortlessly charismatic and watching him make Ken laugh and Omi blush was a treat. Aya was taken with his voice, his easy smile and no matter what he said he exuded confidence and theatricality. Aya watched as Yohji let out a soft chuckle, his emerald eyes sparkling with mirth and he desperately wanted to kiss him. As if Yohji could read his mind he looked over at him and winked. Aya turned his head, embarrassed suddenly and popped a cherry tomato into his mouth.

After dinner they all went into the living room and watched a new release movie Omi had picked out. It was some action drama about an undercover assassin. 15 minutes in and all four of them were pointing out poor gun discipline, shoddy hand to hand and ridiculous cover stories. Omi and Ken had opted to snuggle together in the chair and a half, free to express their relationship. That left Aya and Yohji on the couch. They had all changed into lounge wear and Aya wondered why he had rarely opted to hang out with his companions more often.

Ken spoke up, "I vote we make this a thing. Find a movie about assassins and rag on it!"

"Seconded," Aya answered and he could feel the shock throughout the room. He let out a huff, "Really? Do you all think I don't know how or want to have fun?"

Ken frowned, but it was Omi who spoke, "Well...it's not like you've fostered relationships with us outside of making sure we don't die..."

"Yeah," Ken chuckled, "I have no idea how Yohji fell for you. You're antisocial as fuck!"

Aya blinked, caught off guard by the sudden assessment of his character. Yohji felt him tense beside him and he discreetly took his hand. He wanted to defend him, but he knew that would make Aya more upset.

Omi nudged Ken and gave him a look that read 'why would you say that'. Ken bit his bottom lip then added, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing Aya. Some people are just like that."

Aya nodded, "No no, you're right. I haven't made much of an effort in the past. Just hearing it so bluntly like that..."

"Dude, I'm sorry," Ken looked pained, "I didn't mean...well...it could have come out better..."

Aya waved his hand in dismissal, "Truly I am not angry. Quite honestly I've had the same thought."

"Huh?" Ken lifted a brow.

"How Yohji fell for me."

Yohji looked over at him, now it was his turn to be taken aback, "Shall I count the ways here?" He smirked, covering his initial shock.

"No," Aya looked over at him sternly.

Yohji's smirk turned into a playful grin. He took that as a challenge. He lifted the hand he had been holding and gave it a deep kiss then he place it over his heart trapping it there. Then in an over the top Shakespearean accent he began, "Number one! Your leadership skills!"

"No no!" Aya looked mortified, "We are not doing this!"

Ken and Omi laughed and Aya felt the tension he hadn't even realized was there break. Now he understood why Yohji was being ridiculous. He was impressed that he had read the room so well.

"Number two! Your smile!"

"You've seen him smile?" Ken teased with a laugh.

"Stop it!" Aya pursed his lips at him, "Don't encourage him!"

That just made Ken laugh harder.

Yohji suddenly stood, still gripping Aya's hand to his chest, the action made the leader jerk forward and he let out a grunt then glared up at him. Yohji winked then licked his lips and Aya had no idea how Yohji could sneak in flirtation in the middle of his exaggerated monologue.

"Number three!"

"We're missing the movie!" Aya hissed.

"Have you seen his ass in jeans?"

Aya blanched and yanked his hand back. Omi was chuckling and Ken was still laughing.

"I'm glad you are so amused by my embarrassment," Aya rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch.

Yohji smiled, "You're cute when you blush."

"Shut up!" Aya glanced away only to feel Yohji's lips on his cheek.

Before he pulled away Yohji whispered for only him to hear, "I can't wait to see your whole body flushed beneath me."

Aya bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't gasp aloud at the implication and to stay his sudden arousal. Yohji flopped back down onto the sofa, closer to Aya this time and as if he hadn't just disrupted every brain cell in Aya's head. He called for Omi to rewind the movie and he took Aya's hand again, this time playing with the fingers. During a particularly loud scene Aya leaned over and whispered, "What makes you think am a bottom?"

Yohji smirked and turned his head, uncaring that they were close enough to kiss, "What makes you think I'm talking about sex?" At Aya's cocked brow he added, "Sparring. You know," he turned his head back to the film, clearly amused with himself, "honing our skills."

Aya clicked his tongue but had to admit he was amused too.

* * *

Omi fell asleep during the last 10 minutes of the movie. Aya actually enjoyed the finale, the camera work was decent and this fight actually looked better choreographed than the former ones. Ken was running his fingers through Omi's hair, the room having gone dark enough that it afforded them a little privacy. Once the credit's began to roll Ken gently shook Omi awake and helped his groggy lover out of the room and up the stairs. Yohji and Aya remained, Yohji learning that Aya liked to read the credits.

After a time Yohji whispered, "Did you mean that? That you're unsure why I love you?"

Aya was glad for the dark, he didn't know if he would have been able to say what he wanted to in the light, "Yes. I mean, I know what you've said, but...is that enough to build anything off of? Are we worthy of each other merely because we kill together?" He let out a defeated sigh before admitting, "I don't know why I love you either."

Yohji frowned but leaned in closer and nuzzled his nose against Aya's neck, he heard his little gasp of surprise, but he was glad he didn't pull away, "Look, I'm not saying I don't understand, because I do. I had to work though that too. But Aya, we not only work together but we live together too. Are you really saying you don't think we'd pick up something about each other's personality or character? I might not know what your favorite animal is but I know in the grand scheme of things that's not important."

Aya let out another sigh, "No, yes, I know you have a point. And really the details don't matter. Not this far into it I think. I know that my feelings for you are true," he closed his eyes, "You affect me in...pleasant ways..."

"You do that for me too," Yohji began to leave little kisses against Aya's skin, "I think I've always been drawn to you."

"I knew you were handsome and charming from the start," Aya turned his head slightly and Yohji slid his lips along his jawline to readjust, "I remember having to tell myself not to fall for you..."

"Really?" Yohji's voice held a tinge of awe, "I remember the first time I saw you fight...you looked so powerful...beautiful," he kissed Aya's cheek, "I felt ashamed that I had been caught off guard during a mission."

Aya let out a stuttering breath, "I...I felt the same...I thought you would be reckless...difficult, but you took orders well."

Yohji made a soft sound that warmed Aya's body. The television shut off, plunging them into total darkness. Aya felt Yohji's lips at the corner of his and he shivered.

"Do you like that? Giving orders?" Yohji's soft words ghosted along Aya's lips and he unconsciously licked them.

"It depends," Aya turned his head and touched his lips to Yohji's, "will you continue to obey?"

Yohji groaned and finally _finally_ kissed Aya. It was gentle, exploratory and sweet. Just lips for now, warming each other until they found their bodies were pressed together. Aya experimentally licked Yohji's bottom lip and he felt them part for him. They met in the middle, tongues stroking sensually against one another. Yohji placed his palm on the flat of Aya's back and pulled him closer, he fought the urge to lie down. He was startled to realize that he wanted to take his time with Aya. He was incredibly aroused, but he didn't want to proposition Aya like some eager adolescent. So he continued to kiss him gently and was pleased when Aya let out a little whimper. Aya pulled back, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Yohji leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, "I liked it. Please don't hold back," he took his lips again and Aya, apparently comforted by Yohji's words, moaned softly.

Yohji drank in the sound and felt his pleasure increase. He moaned himself, his body warming as he pulled Aya even closer, the act forcing Aya to lift his leg and drape it over Yohji's thigh.

Yohji pulled away breathless, "Aya...fuck."

"Yes, I know," Aya panted, "me too..." He reached up and placed both hands on either side of Yohji's head as he kissed him again.

Both men were already hard and they were near enough to each other to feel it. Yohji gave Aya's entire mouth a quick lick then he rolled his hips, drawing a strangled groan from his leader.

Yohji ended the kiss, his tongue running over his own lips, still tingling in delight. He took a deep breath and lay his forehead against Aya's, "We gotta slow down Beautiful, alright," he let out a breathy chuckle, "I'm trying to be good."

"Why," Aya's voice was husky.

The sound of it made Yohji's cock jump, "Gods Aya..." He ignored his libido and tried to explain himself, "I just...I don't know...you're not like the others. You mean more...I just..." he let out a growl of frustration.

"Yohji," Aya slid away from his teammate, "I understand. You want it to be special."

"Yeah," Yohji ran his hand through his hair, "pawing you on a sofa feels...I don't know..." he looked away, not really sure why he was even feeling this way, "It feels...disrespectful somehow."

Aya forced himself not to laugh, but he did smirk in amusement. He reached out and took Yohji's hand, "You don't have to do anything different for me. Your emotions for me will make it feel different enough. We don't have to make this some grand thing," he lifted Yohji's hand and kissed the back of it, "it's just sex."

Yohji frowned a bit, "I want to do this the proper way."

Aya did laugh that time, a soft chuckle, "Okay, we'll do it your way then. What do you wish?"

"I want-" he cut himself off then leaning back he turned on the table lamp. There was just enough light that it made the violet of Aya's eyes give off a gemstone like glint, "There, that's better," at Aya's grin Yohji let out a chuckle, "Okay, so I know I'm overthinking this. I get that. Never the less, I'm gonna do it because it won't hurt anything," he took Aya's other hand and he said, "I want to take you out. Wine you and dine you. Woo you the right way."

Aya didn't really think there was a guideline to this, but he didn't say anything. He knew that this was important to Yohji. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of being put on a pedestal though. The reason Yohji wouldn't sleep with him now was because he saw Aya as somehow better than his one night stands. Aya didn't put that much stock into sex, but then again he didn't have one night stands, perhaps it did fall into a realm of sex and intimacy he didn't understand.

"If this will please you Yohji, I do not object."

"Thank you Aya," the blonde gave him a beaming smile, "I will make you so happy!"

"I'm already happy Yohji."

"Yeah...well happier then."

Aya chuckled at that.

* * *

After they had straightened up and double checked the locked doors, Yohji and Aya went up the stairs towards their rooms. Passing by Ken's they could hear the rhythmic creak of bed springs and Omi's soft mewling.

"Oh dear God I didn't think of that..." Yohji made a face.

"You mean that now that they know we know they don't have to keep quiet?" Aya smirked.

"Don't look so amused," Yohji smirked back, "you share a wall."

Omi let out a cry and Ken grunted loudly.

Aya's eyes widened a bit then he said, "Well with they way they are going at it I think you're gonna hear it though your wall too."

Yohji laughed then leaned over and gave Aya a peck to his lips, "God it feels so nice to finally kiss you."

Aya felt his cheeks warm and he looked away, "Go to bed Yohji."

The taller man leaned forward and slipped his arm around Aya's waist and pulled him close. He whispered into his ear, "Is that an order?"

"Yes," Aya placed his hands softly on Yohji's chest. His expression became seductive then, just enough to have Yohji almost regret not taking him on the couch. Aya's fingertips found the nape of Yohji's neck and he whispered against his lips, "Goodnight Yohji," he stepped back, looking regal and utterly gorgeous.

Yohji took in a deep breath and before he could catch himself he whispered, "Yes sir."

Aya felt a tingle of arousal and power race though his body and he lifted a brow at Yohji. The leader looked like a predator suddenly, with a gleeful smirk spreading across his face. Yohji shivered at the look and his dick tried to come to life again so he turned and waved his hand rather sloppily in good bye. Aya turned too with a smile and both men closed their bedroom doors at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Knight Hunters/Weiss Kreuz and any merchandise related thereof.

"It's just a walk around the block," Yohji looked up over the bouquet of roses he was tossing into a vase, "after dinner, what can it hurt?"

Aya walked over to Yohji's desk and arranged the flowers neatly in the vase, "We aren't sure if we have a mission tonight or not yet. What if we get the call while we are away?"

"Then Omi or Ken will contact us. Just like you would do to me when I was out and about."

"At the bar," Aya pursed his lips.

Yohji chuckled, "Don't tell me you were jealous!"

Instead of answering Aya turned and walked away, back to his own arrangement table. Yohji cocked a brow in amusement.

"You were. Weren't you?"

Aya glanced up briefly then back to his task, "Not jealous. Curious."

"Curious?"

"Yes," he spoke calmly as he slid dainty baby's breath between his daises, "who was your type. How long it took for you to pick up someone. Did you pick up more than one a night," he looked up again, "you know, things that aren't actually my business to know."

"Do you wish to know?"

"I-what?" Aya looked perplexed, "Why?"

"I don't know," Yohji shrugged, "we have thirty minutes before we have to open the shop. It would make for some conversation."

Aya thought about it. He wasn't jealous, he hadn't lied, but he had always felt a bit guilty about his curiosity. It really wasn't his business, but as someone who had only been in clubs for missions and most of those times after hours he did wonder about that scene sometimes.

"Sure," he answered quickly before he changed his mind.

Yohji's brows rose, he hadn't believed Aya would actually say yes. He went back to arranging and answered, "My type depended on my mood. If I wanted it to last a while I would pick up someone small. A woman who wanted to be pampered. A man that spoke sweetly to me. Some nights though when a mission was shorter than we expected and my adrenaline was high I wanted it hard, brutal," he let out a sigh as he clipped a stem, "dangerous sometimes."

Aya looked up, "Then who would you look for?"

Yohji looked up as well, "Men, always men. Larger than me, broader, stronger."

"Could women not be rough?"

"Oh I'm sure they can be. But on those nights I wanted to be fucked," Yohji saw the minute lift of Aya's brow. He realized then that Aya had already decided he was a top. He went on, "Trying to figure out if a woman was into pegging took too long and required tools. I find a big man and he could rail me into the mattress. Easy peasy."

"Which do you prefer?"

Yohji shrugged, "Like I said, depends on my mood. Depends on the signals I'm getting from my partner," he leaned down and pulled some ribbon off the shelf.

"No Yohji," Aya pointed with his shears, "the red plaid would look better with that arrangement."

"You think?" Yohji bent and pulled that one out as well, "I'll try both. Anyway, it depends. One night I had picked up this woman. Gorgeous, long legs, long hair, long nails. I thought for sure, with the way she was talking that she would want it hard. By the time we actually got going however it ended up being slow and sweet. I almost asked her for her number, she was fun to talk to."

"Do you not get numbers from them? For later?"

"Oh God no," Yohji pursed his lips as he tied the plaid ribbon around the vase, "one night stands are just that. I wasn't in the mood to try to cultivate anything more than that."

"Why was Miaka different?" Aya placed his shears down and looked up.

Yohji couldn't read Aya's expression and that worried him, but he answered anyway, "Miaka wasn't a one night stand. I met her at the library. Remember the day the neighborhood had a gas leak," at Aya's nod he went on, "that's where I ended up. I won't lie, when I started talking to her my intention was to get her into bed, but it was the middle of the day and the more we talked the more I realized I just liked her. When she offered her number up it seemed like a no brainer to take it."

"And you had no idea she looked like me?" Aya's brow rose.

"Of course I knew she looked like you," Yohji pulled out a pale blue teacup, "honestly it's why I talked to her. But she was nothing like you, so after a while, especially after talking via text for weeks her appearance was just Miaka. I never saw her as Aya-lite. I never saw her as the next best thing if I couldn't have you," Yohji pulled out a bundle of yellow chrysanthemums, "you have to remember, I didn't _know_ I had feelings for you. Up until that point you were just my hot leader," he gave Aya a smirk.

Aya actually felt himself blush a bit and had to look away and judging by Yohji's soft chuckle he had noticed it too. He asked, "So can you explain it to me, this need to woo me," he glanced up, "you already have me, there's no need to show me your value or convince me of mine. You will have sex with strangers but not with me?"

Yohji sighed, "I really can't explain it well. I think...I mean," he fingered one of the flowers nervously, "I don't think you understand your...attractiveness," when he glanced over and saw Aya's frown he shook his head and tried again, "I don't just mean your looks. I'm talking about all of you. You're this fierce, strong, kind person and I just want to do right by you."

"Yohji stop that," Aya sounded put out, "just because you know more about me than you ever did about your one night stands doesn't make me better than them."

"You're right," Yohji looked into Aya's eyes and tried to convey all of the sincerity he felt, "but this is the first time _I've_ felt better than them."

Aya's eyes went wide then, "So you want to woo me...because you finally feel worthy enough to be loved?"

Yohji shook his head with furrowed brows, "Remember when I told you I thought about a lot while I was unconscious? Well one of those things was that I realized I slept around because I was lonely. I didn't think I'd ever find someone as wonderful as Asuka again. I like sex though, so I still wanted to be touched and touch others, but I didn't want to get close to anyone. It felt like a betrayal, to give all of that love and emotion that I once gave to her to some stranger. But with Miaka I realized I hadn't closed off myself as much as I thought I had. And with you I realized I could love again," he gave his leader as soft smile, "Aya I want to woo you because I am happy."

Aya's lips parted as he looked at Yohji in awe. He was almost breathless, overcome with emotion and caring. This sweet sweet man didn't want to do right by Aya, he wanted to do right by _them_.

"I'll take that walk with you," was all Aya could think of to say, but it must have been enough because Yohji's answering laugh filled him with joy.

* * *

Dinner had been nice. Ken cooked scrambled eggs and he served it over rice and soy sauce. Aya opened the jar of kimchi he had been fermenting and shared with his teammates. Yohji had pulled out some beers and Omi had brought home a pound cake with strawberries and whip cream. They spoke about things that had happened to them that day. Ken was pulled over for speeding, but got off with a warning. Omi had taken his final exam and was pretty sure he passed, if not aced it. Aya had been asked on a date by a senior in high school who had apparently thought he was her age. Yohji took payroll and sent off their invoices to Kritiker so they could all get paid. After dinner they all went into the living room and as previously decided watched a movie about debutante assassins who killed in their ballroom gowns. It was awful and fun and by the end of it all four of them had laughed hard enough to bring tears to their eyes. Ken and Omi were delighted to see this side of Aya and Yohji couldn't help but place kisses on Aya's cheek every once in a while at seeing him act so adorably.

Aya and Yohji took their walk. The night was a bit chilly so even though they were holding hands Yohji had stuffed them into the pocket of his leather coat. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, so even though they were in the city some of the brighter stars could still be seen. The moon was just shy of a full one and shone beautifully over the landscape. Aya was happy and he told Yohji so.

"I'm glad," Yohji smiled down at Aya, "I'm also glad you said yes. I love taking night time walks."

"You do?" Aya made a 'humph' sound, "I like to take nature walks in the fall, but I haven't had the time to do so in a while. I miss them. Very calming."

"We need that with our profession."

"Indeed."

They walked a bit longer in silence before turning the corner and almost running into man.

"Oh shit!" the man exclaimed, reaching out to steady himself. He blinked a few times and sucked in his breath sharply, then, "Fuck Aya, is that you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Knight Hunters/Weiss Kreuz and any merchandise related thereof.
> 
> AN: This is the last chapter and I had a great time writing it. I am aware of how contrived this chapter is, but I just couldn't stop myself from going this way. Full circle and all that! I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

"Connor," Aya smiled gently, "such a nice surprise."

"Likewise," the man shifted his eyes over to Yohji briefly, "I don't want to keep you though..." he trailed off, clearly fishing for information.

Aya lifted his hand to acknowledge Yohji, "Connor, this is Yohji," after the two men shook hands Aya said, "Connor and I used to talk online."

Yohji and Connor were staring at one another. Connor was Yohji's height, a bit broader but not by much. He had brown hair, pulled back into a low ponytail and the same shade of green eyes as Yohji. Connor cocked a brow and smirked.

Yohji let out a soft knowing chuckle, "Talk online? Is that what we're calling it now..."

Aya furrowed his brow, "What do you mean by that? We did talk."

"We did a little more than just talk," Connor was grinning now, "or...do we not want your boyfriend to know," he gave Yohji a wink.

Yohji laughed outright at that then slid his arm around Aya's waist, "Oh please tell!"

Aya looked between the two men and he realized he was missing out on some hilarious mutual understanding between the two men. He huffed, "I don't know what the two of you are on about. You've just met an I already feel like I'm the butt of some joke."

"No no babe," Connor cooed and he watched Aya's eyes narrow and he chuckled, "It's me. I'm just realizing why you stopped calling."

Aya shook his head, "There is no reason. I told you I was getting busier with work. I hadn't lied."

Connor glanced at Yohji again and both men said 'okay' in unison. That seemed to upset Aya and when Yohji felt his body tense he pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "Shhh...calm down love," he glanced at Connor, "I should probably get this angry kitten home."

"I am not a kitten!" Aya ground out, but when he turned his head to glare at Yohji he was given a peck on the lips by him. He pulled back and furrowed his brow, "Stop that Yohji."

Connor chuckled, "Hey, I need to get going anyway. It was so nice to see you Aya...not everyday I get to meet someone as gorgeous as you. Glad I got to see you again," he reached out and ran his fingers though Aya's eartail, "God...I always wondered what that felt like," he dropped his hand then nodded his head at Yohji, "make him happy will ya?"

"That's my goal," Yohji smiled, "nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Connor then gave a cute little wave and went on his way.

Aya watched him go but when he turned back he was met with Yohji's amused grin, "What?"

"Seriously Aya?" He chuckled.

"What?" Aya stated more firmly.

"And y'all gave me flack for Miaka..." he shook his head, still grinning then started to walk back towards the Koneko.

"Yohji, what the hell," he thought about how the two men seemed to be in tune with one another, snickering like school children. He pursed his lips, "did you already know Connor?"

"Nope," Yohji swept his hand across Aya's backside as he held open the door for him.

"You two seemed...familiar..."

"My God Aya you really don't see it do you?" Yohji locked the door before he and Aya quietly made their way upstairs.

Aya didn't say anything more until both of them were in his bedroom. He only turned on one light, wanting to keep the room semi dark. He sat on a small armchair in the corner and pulled off his shoes, "Yohji," he glared over at him as the older man took a seat on the edge of his bed.

Yohji smiled, "Aya...Connor looks like me."

"No he doesn't," Aya started to unbutton his shirt then stopped. He lowered his eyes and considered Yohji's words. The two men _had_ seemed amused. Connor even implied that Aya had stopped talking to him because of Yohji. He shook his head slightly, still not looking at Yohji, as he went over their features in his head.

"His eyes are literally the same color."

"They are just green..." Aya said, but his voice was soft, he was still analyzing.

Yohji pulled his top over his head and tossed it towards Aya. His leader's head snapped up and he caught it. Yohji whistled, "You sexy beast. Get over here."

"Stop that," Aya tried to sound grumpy, but it didn't read on his expression.

Yohji watched as Aya's eyes roamed to look at his now bare chest. Yohji was proud of his physique, he was lean, but his corded muscles were well defined. He was smooth, so his strong pectorals and taut abs could be seen clearly, each divot and peak contrasting starkly in the shadows of the dimly lit room. His pink nipples hardened now exposed to the slightly cool air and he saw Aya hungrily looking at them.

"Fine," Yohji stood and walked over to Aya, "I'll come to you," he stood in front of him, acutely aware that his crotch was right at Aya's nose.

Aya looked up and continued to actively compare Yohji and Connor's features. His eyes darted around taking in every inch of Yohji's face; the arch of his brows, the contours of his lips, the strong jawline and those stunning green eyes. His lips parted and he sucked in a breath.

"Oh. My. God," he whispered, looking mortified.

Yohji reached down and pushed his fingers though Aya's hair with a triumphant smirk, "Yeah..."

Aya licked his lips, "So all this time...we both..."

"Apparently," Yohji's smirk turned into a full smile. He pulled gently and watched as Aya's expression changed from one of fresh revelation to amusement. His leader turned his head just in time so it was his cheek and not his lips that pressed against Yohji's zipper.

"Yohji," Aya's voice was soft, almost a bit playful, "are you gloating?"

"Only in my head sweetheart," he moved his hand, sliding his fingers down Aya's hair until he was stroking the soft skin of his neck. He lowered his voice to just above a whisper, "tell me what you and Connor did when you weren't talking."

Aya pulled back a bit and looked up at Yohji, "Come now...you know what lovers do over webcams," he lifted his hands and placed them on the back of Yohji's thighs. He felt the muscle flex and he forced himself not to moan in delight.

Yohji's fingers continued to move, dancing over Aya's soft cheek until his thumb slipped between his lips. He felt Aya's intake of breath before he felt his tongue lightly lick his nail. His eyes narrowed in lust and he whispered, "I want to hear you say it..."

Aya's breathing picked up as he turned his head slightly until Yohji's thumb slid from his mouth, leaving wetness on his chin. He never took his eyes off him, "I would watch him stroke himself for me."

"You never performed for him?" Yohji lifted a brow and now his hand was at the back of Aya's head.

"Rarely," Aya licked his lips, "but when I did I was completely naked," he let out a hiss when Yohji's fingers tightened in his hair.

"Legs wide?"

"Yes," Aya felt his body heat rise.

"Tell me," Yohji pulled Aya closer and with his hand in his hair Aya couldn't turn his head. He groaned when he felt Aya's chin dig into his awakening erection, "how did you touch yourself?"

"With my fingers," Aya lowered his head a bit so when he spoke next his lips mouthed against Yohji's cloth covered member, "sometimes toys."

Yohji swallowed hard, his fingers were flexing in Aya's hair, kneading his scalp, "Toys."

"Toys," Aya gave him a wicked grin and tilted his head back, he felt Yohji's cock twitch against his face, "I loved how they felt, slick and deep inside."

Yohji grunted and yanked, pulling Aya off his crotch. The sudden movement made Aya grip his thighs harder and Yohji felt a jolt of pleasure rush to his manhood, "Gods Aya..." he never would have dreamed Aya could be so seductive. It was a thoroughly pleasant surprise. He reached down with his other hand and slid it into the soft red hair. He held Aya in place, each hand on either side of his head and he stared at him full of desire.

Aya looked back, his lips slightly parted, his breathing still quick and his body warm. His nipples were tingling with pleasure, his stomach was tight with anticipation and he desperately wanted Yohji to touch him more.

"Yohji..." he slid his hands to the front of Yohji's thighs and squeezed, then he slid them up, bypassing the erection to lay flat on Yohji's stomach. He felt the flutter of his muscles as Yohji sucked in a breath. He curled his fingers and dug his nails into the flesh, not too hard, but as he dragged them down he left light pink lines. When Yohji groaned Aya shuddered in reaction, it was such a lovely sound, "Yohji," he repeated, "are you just going to touch my hair?"

Something shifted in Yohji then, he felt like Aya was challenging him and he suddenly reached down and scooped up Aya by his armpits, turned and flung him onto the bed. Aya let out an ungraceful yelp but before he could catch his bearings Yohji was over him, bracketing him in with his lanky legs and arms. He looked down at Aya for only a moment before he dropped his head and bit his lower lip.

Aya gasped at the bite but blood rushed to his center and he felt his cock jump. He reached up and gripped Yohji's shoulders and dug his nails in again. Yohji pulled away, leaving Aya's lip tender and a bit red.

"Tell me more beautiful," Yohji nuzzled Aya's neck, "tell me what Connor saw."

Aya sighed, "He saw everything Yohji," he turned his head just enough to nip Yohji's ear before he whispered into in, "he watched me grow hard, he saw it leak and twitch."

"Fuck."

"He saw me stroke myself to completion. He watched as I prepared myself for my toy."

"Tell me," Yohji licked Aya's neck.

"I used my fingers. I spread myself. I let him see me while I was open."

Yohji lowered his hips and they both let out a groan when their erections touched.

"He saw me make it slick, he saw me insert my toy."

"What does it look like?" Yohji rolled his hips as he panted against Aya's cheek.

"A penis."

"No," Yohji pulled back just enough so he could look Aya in the eye.

Aya shivered, knowing exactly what Yohji wanted. So he smirked and gave it to him, "It's a thick purple cock and I shove it up my hole and fuck myself."

Yohji let out a little growl before he kissed Aya roughly He rolled his hips and was pleased when Aya joined in. They rocked together as they kissed deeply, recklessly, tongues and teeth clashing. Heated breath and soft whimpers between them ratcheted up the arousal and soon Yohji's hands were undoing Aya's buttons.

With a gasp Aya hid his fingers in Yohji's hair and panted out, "You're such a good boy Yohji," and was pleased when he heard his lover groan 'fuckin' A Aya'. He licked Yohji's upper lip them rolled his hips and begged, "Ran. Please."

Yohji pulled away just enough to part Aya's shirt and put his fair skin on display. He was panting, his erection nearly painful in his pants. He splayed his hands over Aya's chest and gave him a small smile, "You're gorgeous Ran," he ran his thumbs over the hard nipples and started when Aya's reaction was a violent shudder as he arched his back, "Oh, you like that huh..." he did it again and his smiled widened when Aya practically purred. He used his index fingers to flick them, over and over again until they were so hard they barely moved.

Aya was writhing on the bed as each flick of Yohji's sent pleasure straight down to his toes. His cock was leaking now, he could feel the wetness on his boxer briefs and he was rolling his hips trying to get more friction. He let out a long whine when Yohji started to pinch and twist his nipples.

"Look at you," Yohji's soft voice praised, "Beautiful, undone," he pulled on the tips and watched Aya's mouth fall open, "I can't wait to see you come."

Aya gasped and his hips became more frantic. He bit his bottom lip as Yohji continued to play with his nipples. They were tingling and sensitive and Yohji was being relentless with them. Yohji began plucking them and Aya felt his sac draw up.

"Oh God," he moaned out, throwing his hands above his head to grip the sheets, "Yohji, Yohji,"

"Yes baby?" Yohji pinched the nipples and held them between his fingers and pulled. It made Aya arch yet again and he bent down and with the tip of his tongue dragged it along the tip of Aya's right nipple. His leader cried out and started to recite Yohji's name over and over again. Yohji removed his fingers and just used his tongue, lapping at them rapidly, moving from one to the other until both were glistening and swollen.

"Please please," Aya was begging, huffing out Yohji's name between pleas. He couldn't seem to stop himself, wasn't sure he even wanted to. His cock was rock hard and his underwear was soaked. He turned his head and screwed his eyes shut, "Yohji please!"  
Yohji opened his mouth and latched on. He began sucking the hard tip while his hand pinched the bud that wasn't in his mouth. Aya made a keening sound as he spread his legs and rolled his hips, angling his member so it slid along Yohji's strong thigh. Yohji indulged him for a time before he reached down and gripped Aya's pelvis and pushed it into the bed. Aya tried to move, but Yohji held tight, not letting his beautiful leader rut against his thigh.

Aya bit the inside of his cheek to stay a whimper he felt gathering in his chest. His eyes were still closed, which only served to heighten his awareness. With each pull of Yohji's lips he felt warmth settle in his belly, his teeth caused his cock to jump and his tongue laving over the tip made shock waves of pleasure shimmy up his spine. He could feel his pleasure mounting, he was growing more and more aware of his body's reactions and he knew he was on the verge of a soft orgasm. The realization stunned and thrilled him.

Yohji was enjoying every moan and gasp Aya made beneath him. It turned him on so much that his lover's nipples were so sensitive. He had to restrain himself, he wanted nothing more than to strip them both down and bury his cock to the hilt in Aya's tight heat. As it was, he concentrated on bring Aya continuous pleasure. Alternating between the two tips he played with them with his mouth, warming them as he nibbled and sucked. He would pull back, drawing them out until the stretched so far he could look up and see Aya's flushed face. He would release them now and again, letting his tongue dribble his saliva over them before taking them once more into his mouth. Every time he bit them Aya would hiss and his body would shiver and the reactions made Yohji's erection press ever harder against his jeans. Yohji wasn't sure how much more he could take, Aya was too sexy, too willing and he was eager to see what other reactions he could draw from his leader.

He suddenly felt Aya's fingers in his hair, his nails digging into his scalp almost painfully. Yohji groaned in discomfort, the sound vibrating against Aya's tender nipple. The redhead tensed, letting out a long moan before he called out Yohji's name, yelled 'yes' then shuddered into a climax. Yohji was stunned, but didn't stop sucking until Aya was pushing at the top of his head whimpering pleas for him to stop.

He pulled off with an audible pop and licked his lips with a grin, "You're so fucking sensitive."

Aya was blushing, one hand over his eyes, "That's never..." he was heaving for breath, "I've never."

"No?" Yohji felt a bit of pride at that, "Well _fuck_ was it sexy."

Aya lowered his hand and looked up at Yohji, "I want you too feel good too."

"I'm glowing," Yohji smiled, "We should get you cleaned up. Plus, if I don't get these pants off my dick is gonna go numb."

Yohji rolled his neck then stood up off the bed and unzipped his jeans. Aya sat up, ignoring the sticky warmth in his pants. He watched as Yohji slid his clothing off, his cock bouncing out of the confines of his underwear, flinging precum, some of it landing on Aya's cheek.

"Oh shit sorry," Yohji stepped out of his clothes and reached down to swipe his come away with his finger.

Yohji watched as Aya caught his hand and slipped the finger into his mouth. Yohji let out a groan then said, "Come on, you're not playing fair. We need to clean you up so can you stop being sexy for like...I don't know, five minutes," he pulled his finger from Aya's mouth.

Aya chuckled then stood and removed his clothing. He took his shirt and wiped up the mess his cum had made on his thighs then laid back down.

"Uhhh," Yohji cocked a brow, "what are you doing?"

"Laying down. I'll shower in the morning," Aya lifted his arm, "come lay with me."

Yohji gave him a small smile then joined him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Aya and closed his eyes, "You feel amazing," he whispered as he rubbed his hand up and down Aya's strong back.

"You still haven't come..." Aya lifted his head.

"That's fine," Yohji smiled, "intimacy is about showing affection and being satisfied. I've done both tonight. Besides," he ran his fingers through Aya's crimson hair, "I'm hoping I'll be in your life for a long while...so there will be other nights."

Aya nodded, "Alright," he lowered his head and snuggled in closer, "and yes, there will be other nights. Many many other nights."

-END


End file.
